Ser Uchiha
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: Itachi, desde su infancia hasta hoy, éste será un fic largo! Con spoiler seguramente. Revs Please Caps.5 a 7 sub! alcancemos el cielo juntos y abre los ojos...Dejadme rev!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, sobre Naruto, he de decir que los nombres que aparecen menos uno que ninguno conoceis es el unico que no existe en la serie y es ficticio, los demás los he encontrado investigando por la red, edades, graduaciones, etc. Como por ejemplo los nombres de los padres de Itachi y Sasuke.**

**Todo comienza en la época en la que todavia era Hokage el 4º, para que nos situemos en el tiempo.**

**-La letra que esté en cursiva son recuerdos, o flash backs del pasado o de algo ocurrido anteriormente.**

**-La letra normal,narración lo que esté entre paréntesis son aclaraciones mias y demás.**

**Pues espero vuestros revs para ver si sigo con él y que os parece la idea.**

**P.D: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Un Saludo, Kurenai.**

**--------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------------------**

Una aldea: Konoha, en el país del fuego.

Un Clan: Uchiha.

Realmente la vida a veces nos depara imprevistos, pero "El amor disculpa siempre, se fía siempre, aguanta siempre, espera siempre..."

Ésa es la base del verdadero amor...

-------------oOo---------------

_-Mikoto¡Resiste un poco más, un esfuerzo más! - Una mujer embarazada, apunto de dar a luz, se encontraba en su casa agitándose de dolor, gritando, mientras se aferraba a la mano de una vecina que había venido a ayudar, mientras su marido, dejaba a su hijo en casa de otra familia a su cuidado hasta que ellos regresaran._

_-Itachi, hijo quédate con Sara chan en su casa, nose cuando volveré, mamá pronto tendrá a tu nuevo hermano así que hemos de estar contentos, no estés preocupado. Volveré a buscarte cuando todo esté bien. - Y Diciendo esto, se despidió de la familia que quedaría a cargo del pequeño Itachi, y se marchó para llevar a su mujer a el hospital de la aldea._

_-Ita-chan, vas a tener un hermanito! Es genial..., vamos niños, os prepararé la cena - La madre dela pequeñaSarah, intentaba animar a los chicos._

_-Estás preocupado, Itachi kun, Deberías estar contento como dice tu papá, es fantástico tener un hermano - Decía Sara abrazando a su amigo que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo._

_-Gracias, Sarah chan - Y juntos fueron dentro de la casa a cenar... y esperar._

_-----------------OoO--------------------_

_Mientras en el hospital..._

_-Señor Uchiha Fugaku? - La enfermera salia a buscar al padre del bebé, éste se levantó sumamente nervioso, aunque no era su primer hijo._

_-Si, soy yo... dígame¿Como están?-_

_-Felicidades,es un chico precioso, su esposa se encuentra en perfecto estado, en seguida podrá pasar a verlos un rato -_

_-Ah...- Suspiró aliviado - Cuánto me alegro, avíseme cuando pueda pasar a verlos, porfavor -_

_-Hai - Y volvió por donde habia salido._

_Pasaron unos largos minutos a la espera de poder verlos hasta que por fin lo avisaron,entró, y alli estaba su esposa con el bebé en sus brazos._

_-Hola... -Dijo mirando a su esposa - Hola a ti también, pequeño... - Y miraba a su hijo besándolo en la frente y acariciándolo - ¿Que nombrele pondremos? - _

_-Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke- Decía su madre mirando al bebé agarrando una de sus pqueñas manitas, despues de decir esto miró sonriente a su marido - Suena bien, no?_

_-Si, muy bien. Sasuke... Hola pequeño Sasuke, bienvenido a casa hijo._

_---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El pequeño bebé que habia nacido nuevo en el clan Uchiha, había revolucionado por completo a todos ellos, estaban muy contentos con el nuevo integrante.

Dicen, que cuando nace tu hermano mayor normalmente los niños sienten celos, pero Itachi estaba muy contento con su hermanito, no dejaba que se le acercase nadie si no era con mucho cuidado protegiéndolo, incluso traia a sus amiguitos de la academia a que lo conocieran.

Ya le había crecido un poco el pelo, era como el de su mamá, azulado.

Su piel era muy clara y suave, sus ojos apuntaban ser negros perlados, muy grandes.

Era un niño muy guapo.

Itachi se dirigía sonriente al llegar de la academia, a buscar a su hermanito muy contento, corriendo ilusionado por estar con él, para él era como un nuevo juguete, aunque más delicado que cualquier otro.

El mayor de los Uchiha que por aquel entonces solo contaba condiez años de edad, ya era considerado un genio.

Con 7 años promocionó a gennin, a los 8 años consiguió dominar su sharingan y con 10 consiguió ascender a Chuunin en un examen muy complicado, lo que ningún niño con ese apellido había conseguido antes.

Todos estaban orgullosos de él, era muy bueno en la academia, el número uno de su grupo y fuera de él.

Entre las chicas también era muy popular.

-¡Itachi-kun! - El aludido se volvió para ver quién le llamaba, aunque la voz le era muy familiar.

-Ah, Sarah chan! Hola, voy de camino a casa a... -Pero ella no le dejó continuar y le terminó la frase

-¡Vas a ver a tu hermano Sasuke! Yo también quiero verlo¿Te importa que te acompañe? -

-Si quieres... - Y continuaron andando juntos. Ella le preguntaba como le iba en la academia, y él le comentaba cosas y le explicaba que había echo ese día.

Luego se pasaban la tarde admirando al pequeño Sasuke jugando con él, viéndole comer, o viéndole dormir.

Y por la noche, Itachi acompañaba a su amiga Sarah a casa, porque como eran del mismo clan, vivian casi uno al lado del otro.

-Me lo he pasado genial. Tu hermano es muy mono, Itachi kun - Siempre le daba una sonrisa ademas de un besito de despedida en la mejilla, con el cual él quedaba siempre muy contento y sonrojado - Hasta Mañana - Decía la niña.

-Hasta Mañana, Sarah chan - Y se iba a su casa tan contento o más de lo que había llegado.

oOo

Las noches en casa de Itachi eran muy movidas, porque el bebé se despertaba mucho en la noche.

Las primeras noches que escuchaba llorar a su hermano, subía asustado a intentar calmarlo y más de una vez quedaba dormido al lado de él, por su mismo cansancio acababa rendido al estar toda la noche observándolo para que no se despertase.

Su madre iba a buscarlo a su habitación por la mañana, y no lo encontraba _"Otra vez ha pasado la noche alli" _Pensaba la mujer, y subía a buscarlos a los dos a la habitación del pequeño que se encontraba al lado de la de sus padres.

Lo despertaba, y le decia que llegaría tarde a la academia le daba su almuerzo, y éste hacia lo posible por no llegar tarde.

Muchas veces habían hablado los padres del comportamiento que tenia Itachi para con su hermano, y es que nunca pensaron que fuese a tomarlo tan bien.

-Este niño no és como los demás, Mikoto, los demás estarian intentando llamar la atención y haciendo trastadas o otro tipo de cosas. Itachi se lo ha tomado demasiado bien... - El padre comentaba mientras leía y tomaba su desayuno para irse al trabajo

-Tiene 10 años, ya no es un bebé... Siempre ha sido más maduro de lo normal, es muy inteligente e independiente, y se toma las cosas como una persona mayor, siendo un niño... En realidad a veces me preocupa su actitud -

-No te preocupes por eso mujer, debemos estar contentos tenemos suerte con él, no ha sido un niño problemático, todo lo contrario, solo tenemos buenas palabras para él - Comentaba orgulloso el padre, mientras que la madre siempre parecía no estar muy convencida del rumbo de su hijo.

oOooOo

Después del almuerzo, el padre se encontraba sentado en la puerta de la casa observando el paisaje del cielo, el medio día.

-Otoosan - Itachi apareció por detras de su padre y éste lo miró volviendo su cara tras de él invitandolo a que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Que tal hoy en la academia? - Le preguntó su padre.

-Muy bien, como siempre... Oye, otoosan...- El hombre prestó más atencion por un momento- ¿Tu crees que mi hermano, cuando sea mayor también entrará en la academia como yo¿Será un buen ninja?- El padre observaba como la preocupación invadía la mirada de su hijo mayor y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza intentaba hacerle pasar la angustia revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te preocupes por eso Itachi, aún es muy pequeño para pensar en su futuro, pero... Quizá cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor aprecie tu trabajo duro, te admirará y querrá ser como tu - Y diciendo esto le sonrió y su hijo le devolvió el gesto.

---------------------

Ya por la tarde Itachi había quedado con su amiga, muy contento se dispuso a salir de su casa.

-Okasan, voy a buscar a Sara chan! Me marcho! -

-Está bien, no llegueis demasiado tarde-

Cuando llegó a casa de la pequeña Sarah, llamó a su puerta, y preguntó por ella, en seguida ella bajó a buscarlo a él para marcharse juntos.

Era una niña realmente bonita, de pelo rubio ojos verdes y piel clara, un par de centimetros más pequeña que Itachi, se conocían de siempre y tenian la misma edad, él nació 3 meses antes que ella, sus padres eran muy amigos, aún siendo del clan, tenian un vínculo casi familiar por eso estaban siempre juntos y se tenian tanta confianza.

-Hoy estás... muy bonita, Sarah chan - Dijo el niño sonriéndole mientras la miraba, ella le devolvia la sonrisa y salia fuera de la casa cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Vestía un kimono rosa mientras que él iba d oscuro, con el típico chaleco de cuello alto y los pantalones cortos.

- Vayamos a dar un paseo- Decía él poniendose al lado de ella.

-Si - Y comenzaron a caminar, contandose sus cosas.

Estubieron comprando dulces, fueron a un festival que había en la aldea, pasaron por las tiendas, Itachi ganó un peluche para ella porque él era bueno en puntería, lo hacía para alagarla e impresionarla.

Lo pasaron tan bien que no dieron cuenta de la hora que era, y corriendo entre risas volvieron a sus casas casi era denoche.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, de todos modos no entiendo porqué te empeñas no creo que vaya a perderme vivo tres casas más allá - Decía irónica la niña mientras los dos sonreian -

-...Hasta Mañana Sarah - Y le plantó un pequeño besito en los labios a lo que la rubia se quedó extrañadísima¿Era su primer beso y nada más que con Itachi-kun? El era su mejor amigo, como podría tomarse eso... ¿Como un beso entre amigos, eran muy pequeños, de todas formas a ella siempre le había gustado estar con él, lo admiraba, y era tan guapo y amable...

La cosa quedó asi para ella, no sabia como tomarlo, asi que entró en su casa y fué a su habitación. Mañana sería otro dia, en otro momento podrian hablar de lo sucedido.

Mientras que para Itachi... El aún sentía maripositas en el estómago, nunca le había ocurrido semejante cosa, pero estaba sonriente, como cuando un niño hace alguna travesura.

El si tenia claro lo que quería y despues de trabajar duro en la academia al día siguiente, hablaría con su amiga.

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Los Demás los iré haciendo más largos y con mayor sustancia, espero vuestros revs porfaaa, para saber si continuo o no.**

**En el proximo Cap, la conversación de Itachi con Sarah sobre sus sentimientos y qué piensa ella de todo esto.**

**Hasta pronto! Besos!**


	2. Impulso

**Bueno pues nada, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, poquito a poco la cosa irá mejorando, tngo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero ahora mismo no es el momento.**

**Gracias a Shino-Haibara, arashipotter, leeloXdeXsabbat y mi Fati hermosa, por vuestros revs, soys muy amables!**

**Por vosotros, cuelgo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kurenai.-**

--------------------------------oOooOooOooOooOoOo---------------------------------------OoO---------oOooOooOooOooOoOo------------------------------------oOooOooOooOooOoOo---------------oOooOooOooOooOoOo------------oOooOooOooOooOoOo--

Cap 2: **IMPULSO.-**

Llegaba la hora del almuerzo en la academia ninja de Konoha.

Los Genin, Chuunin, y demás rangos, se separaban a esa hora para comer algo antes de seguir el duro entrenamiento y las clases.

Algunos iban en parejas, otros iban solos, y otros en grupos.

Itachi buscaba con la mirada por los pasillos, a su amiga Sarah hasta que la divisó, le hizo gestos con la mano para que ella se acercase.

**Sarah-** ¡Ohayo, Itachi kun! - Sonrió alegre la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo a él.

**Itachi-** Me preguntaba si te apetecía almorzar conmigo, me gustaría hablar contigo. Vayamos al lago, si te parece - Era la primera vez que sentía un poco de vergüenza mientras hablaba con su amiga, ponía su mano tras su cabeza y miraba el suelo, de vez en cuando miraba sus ojos para volver a desviar la mirada poniéndose un poco rojo.

**Sarah-**Si por supuesto - Y volvía a dedicarle esa sonrisa maravillosa.

Se dirigieron a la sombra de un árbol, junto a el lago donde solía entrenar.

Recordaban ellos riendo divertidos, la prueba de los cascabeles, se sentaron en las raíces y miraban desde allí la panorámica y los tres troncos utilizados por los profesores.

**Sarah-** Dime, Itachi kun, ¿De qué querías hablarme? - Decía ella mientras habría el paquete con su comida, esperando una respuesta por parte de su acompañante - Esto tiene hoy buena pinta... ¡Que aproveche!

**Itachi-** Pues... Veras... Es sobre lo de anoche... yo - Pero ella le interrumpió.

**Sarah-** ¡Ah, No te preocupes por eso! Tenemos confianza suficiente, somos amigos, ¿No? - Sonriéndole, como le gustaba a él, sosteniendo sus palillos para comenzar a comer.

**Itachi- **Jeje... Si, bueno pero yo no lo hice con una intención de amigos, Sarah chan - Itachi decía esto mientras miraba el suelo, de reojo miró como ella paraba de comer para mirarlo con cara de no comprender nada.

**Sarah-** No se a qué te refieres, nosotros... nosotros... - Ella nerviosa, esperando la explicación de él a su respuesta.

**Itachi-** Sarah, yo te esperaré el tiempo que quieras, te comprendo perfectamente, quizá no sea tiempo todavía para esto... Pero si no te gusto o no tienes intenciones... dimelo y dejaré de tener esperanzas de un futuro contigo-

**Sarah-** Itachi... -

**Itachi-** Yo, yo quiero que estemos juntos siempre, si ahora no puede ser, y me dices que te espere... Yo no tengo prisas si consigo algun día estar contigo... que me veas ese dia como más que un amigo, Sarah - Itachi miró tiernamente los ojos de su amiga, y le sonrió levemente. Ella no tubo más remedio que contestarle lo primero que se le ocurriría.

**Sarah-** Yo anoche no pensé que tu le hubieras dado esa importancia, de todos modos... Tu me has gustado desde siempre, no hay nadie del clan, ni de la aldea al que admire y que me guste tanto como tú... Porque eres guapo, inteligente, amable y... - Quedó paralizada al sentir la mano de él tomar la suya sonriéndole, ella al ver su gesto, abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó tomándolo por el cuello, a lo que él respondió con otro abrazo cerrando sus ojos.

Decidieron terminar de comer, luego retomarían las clases y se encontrarían a la salida para marcharse juntos a sus respectivas casas.

--- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo --- oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ---

Se encontraron a la salida como acordaron, mientras caminaban para sus casas cada uno en su mente no dejaba de pensar lo que habían hablado anteriormente. No se dirigían palabra alguna el uno al otro... un extraño silencio durante casi todo el camino había entre ellos.

Llegando a casa de Sarah se encontraron con el padre de ella, y sonriendo les dijo a los dos jóvenes graciosamente_ "Hacéis buena pareja los dos" _se sonrojaron los dos al escuchar eso.

El padre sonrió al ver sus caras, y con las mismas entró en la casa.

Quedaron otra vez solos los dos, Itachi iba a decir algo cuando Sarah le puso un dedo en los labios cortándole la palabra.

**Sarah-** Nos vemos mañana Itachi kun - y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrió y se metió en su casa, Itachi siguió directo a su casa... sonriente. Camino a su casa no dejaba de tocarse la mejilla, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido un beso de Sarah...

Cuando estuvo muy cerca de la entrada a su casa se encontró con Kakashi que iba despistado mirando hacia delante.

**Itachi- **Kakashi! - El peligris dirigió su mirada a la persona que le saludaba y paró para hablar con él.

**Kakashi-** Ahh... Hola Itachi no te había visto. Estas muy sonrojado... que te ha ocurrido? - Kakashi le miraba cotilla, mientras que Itachi, sonrió.

**Itachi-** Yo?...pa...para nada.

**Kakashi-** Pues yo diría que sí te ha ocurrido algo...

**Itachi-** Pues...veras...

Dudo en un momento en contárselo puesto que no sabia si debería decirle algo por que a lo mejor a Sarah no le sentaría bien, rápidamente comenzó a pensar que decirle a kakashi sin que éste pudiera prever que hubiera pasado en realidad.

**Itachi-** Pues no es nada en realidad, vengo colorado por que he estado toda la tarde entrenando...

**Kakashi-** Seguro? No t creo la verdad...- Arqueando su unica ceja visible.

El instinto cotilla de Kakashi intentó averiguar por un momento si eso era cierto y en el caso de que no lo fuera sacarle la verdad, se había convertido en un cotilla en muy poco tiempo.

**Kakashi-** ¿Umm? - Kakashi esperó respuesta del Uchiha...

**Itachi-** Es la verdad no te miento - dijo intntando retomar la compostura poniéndose serio.

**Kakashi-** Bueno Itachi, es cosa tuya, de todos modos nose porqué algo me dice que pronto las chicas de la aldea van a enfadarse mucho contigo... - Dijo Kakashi poniendo el cara de "piyo" intentando sacarle de una vez por todas la verdad - Bueno, Me voy... ¡Nos vemos! - sonriéndole se apreciaba bajo su máscara levantando su mano de espaldas a Itachi retomando su camino.

Itachi respiró aliviado dándo gracias por que kakashi se hubiera ido. Se fué corriendo para su casa para que nadie más le interrumpiera y tampoco averiguaran el por que él se encontraba así...

oOo

En casa de Sarah, bien entrada la madrugada solo había silencio... excepto en su cabeza, que resonaba un eco con la especie de confesión que Itachi le había dado a la hora del almuerzo.

Se preguntaba qué era esa nueva sensación, quizá él había despertado en ella el sentimiento que no había tenido hasta ese momento.

¿Y si ella siempre hubiera sentido algo más por él y por tenerlo tan cerca, tan familiarmente no se hubiera percatado de ello?

Al fin y al cabo, ella si creía sentir sino lo mismo, algo especial... Pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, porque era la primera vez que le ocurría semejante cosa y no quería precipitarse lanzandose a sus brazos, ella se veía muy joven para llegar a algo como una relación.

Recordaba como sus padres y los de Itachi siempre bromeaban entre ellos haciendo sonrojar a los niños diciendo que cuando se hiciesen mayores se comprometerían y que serían consuegros... Ese tipo de cosas...

A ellos no les sentaba mal del todo, solo se miraban y se sonreían ruborizándose levemente.

La noche iba a ser larga; pensaba Sarah tendida en su cama mirando la ventana.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOooOooOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Mientras en casa de Itachi, el pobre tampoco podía conciliar el sueño... Muchas ideas le venían a la cabeza.

Su padre siempre le decía que con el tiempo, uno va adquiriendo responsabilidades, tambiém problemas así como historias nuevas en su vida, y _"qué cierto es"_ pensaba éste.

A su corta edad ya soñaba con tener ciertos planes de futuro, entre ellos estaba o quería que estuviese "ella".

Luego pensaba que, la vida de un ninja era muy inestable, hoy estas aquí mañana allí... y pones tu vida en juego a cada momento.

Aunque el era muy bueno, nunca se sabía lo que podría pasar, ¿Si ellos llegaran a comprometerse en un futuro, o incluso a casarse y a él le pasara algo... que ocurriría con Sarah?... Esto era demasiado pensar, solo sabía dar vueltas en la cama.

Ella también estaba entrenando en la academia...Sarah, ella quería llegar a ser Anbu y ese si era un trabajo peligroso, el de cazador... Todo era tan complicado...

Al final sin quererlo él mismo, sus ojos decayeron hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

oOooOooOooOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOoOo

Al dia siguiente se dirigieron caminando a la academia, su rutina diaria. Al llegar a la entrada se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Sarah entró en la sala donde se reunían los chuunins, le llamó la atencióm porque había un poco de revuelo, decidió interesarse por lo que ocurria.

**Sarah -** Buenos días. ¿Ocurre algo hoy? Tan temprano y ya discutiendo... -

**Kurenai **- Llegas a tiempo, Hokage sama quiere hablar contigo y conmigo, estaba esperándote para ir a verle - Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió esperando que pasase su compañera.

**Sarah-** Y, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -

**Kurenai -** Ahora te lo contará, seguramente sea por lo del feudal que vino de la aldea de la catarata, por eso estábamos todos comentando sobre el tema - La chica de ojos rubí se paró frente a una de las aulas - Entremos un segundo, él también ha sido llamado por el Hokage - Abrió la puerta y la clase se quedó en silencio mirando quien había entrado en ese momento, Iruka estaba sentado haciendo el payaso armando jaleo con un compañero.

**Jounnin-** Ah, Kurenai, Sarah... Pasad - Las chicas pasaron mirando a los pequeños que comenzaban a hablar entre ellos y a formar escándalo al ver que se había parado la clase.

**Kurenai-** Iruka tiene que venir con nosotras, hemos sido llamados por el Hokage, seguramente por lo del feudal que llegó esta mañana temprano -

**Jounnin-**Está bien - Se lo comentaron a Iruka y éste se levantó de su sitio para salir de clase con ellas.

Ya caminando por los pasillos, buscando la oficina del Sandaime.

**Iruka-** Me pregunto que querrá, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ese feudal del que habláis? -

**Sarah-** Espera a que él te lo cuente, no seas impaciente.

**Kurenai-** Aquí es - Se pararon ante las puertas de la oficina, y hablaron con uno de los jounnin y éste entró para avisar al Hokage y al momento dejó pasar a los tres chuunins.

El tercero estaba de pié de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal, con su atuendo blanco, su sombrero blanco - rojo y la pipa, el lugar estaba inundado de humo y de olor a tabaco.

**Hokage-** Ah! Buenos dias chicos, sentaos sentaos, no os quedéis parados ahí, pasad... - Les indicó las tres sillas del despacho y él tomó asiento en la suya sonriéndoles - Veréis, el motivo por el que os he mandado llamar es el siguiente - Aspiró un poco de tabaco y volvió a soltar el humo, para seguir hablando - Esta mañana muy temprano, ha llegado uno de los señores feudales de la aldea de la catarata, de lo que habréis escuchado hablar seguramente - Los chicos asintieron, afirmando y Sarutobi continuó - Pues este feudal, es amigo de Konoha nuestra aldea, desde hace mucho tiempo, nos hace favores, y nos ha ayudado en innumerables momentos al igual que nosotros a su aldea. Pero, ahora él tiene un problema: Al tener tanta comunicación con nuestra aldea, otras se han molestado, por decirlo de esa manera, y debido a esto, unos cuantos han hecho correr el rumor, de que nuestra aldea y la de la catarata tenemos negocios sucios.

**Iruka-** ¿Y que quiere que hagamos con eso? -

**Hokage- **Como siempre tan impaciente, Iruka - El susodicho miró a Sarah y ésta le sonreía por que ella se lo había dicho un momento antes - Veréis, necesita protección. Al haber soltado ese rumor, muchos contrabandistas y mafias, muchos otros grupos querrán acabar con él y lo que es mas importante, quedarse con la información que lleva en unos pergaminos que le hemos facilitado para su aldea, y eso será fatal para la Catarata. Ustedes seréis su escolta -

**Kurenai-** Un momento, Hokage sama... ¿Porqué nosotros? Esto podría ser una misión de rango B o superior, ¿De verdad cree que nosotros podremos hacer este trabajo? ¿Que hay de los jounnins? -

**Hokage -** Kurenai, es como dices, una misión arriesgada, los jounnins están ocupados en otras misiones y algunos no tienen mas remedio que quedar en la aldea. Sois un buen equipo, por ejemplo Iruka tiene su kage bushin y es bueno en ninjutsu, tú eres una de las mejores en genjutsu de la aldea, y por ultimo tenéis un sharingan en el equipo y un cerebro de grupo: Sarah.

Podeis hacerlo. Confío en vosotros, sed lo más discretos que podáis y llegad lo antes posible, no os demoréis - El hokage hizo una señal a uno de sus ayudantes y éste dejó pasar al señor feudal - Os presento a la persona a la que deberéis escoltar, Anzai-sama señor feudal de la aldea de la Catarata -

Kurenai Iruka y Sarah, hicieron una leve inclinación al presentarse a la persona en cuestión. Era un muchacho joven, de unos 22 años aproximadamente, para las chicas atractivo, para Iruka un coñazo...

**Feudal Anzai-** Sois muy amables chicos, espero que no haya demasiados problemas en la vuelta a la catarata -

**Hokage-** No se preocupe por eso, ellos son fuerte, y ahora podéis salir, coged lo que necesitéis y comenzad la misión -

**Iruka -** Si Hokage sama! Hasta luego - Y se despidió alegremente siendo el ultimo que salía del despacho, Sarutobi los miraba sonriente hasta que cerraron la puerta, y éste siguió a lo suyo.

Cada uno de ellos fueron lo mas pronto posible a sus casas a coger lo necesario para realizar la misión, mientras tanto el feudal Anzai-sama se dirigia a la entrada principal de Konoha escoltado por dos ninjas y allí los esperaría a los tres. Fueron llegando poco a poco, primero Sarah, luego llego Kurenai y por último Iruka.

**Sarah-** Oye! Iruka por que has tardado tanto?-

**Iruka-** Pues verás... Es que como tardaremos unos días en llegar a la aldea de nuevo pues... Fuí a comerme mi ultimo ramen Jejeje

**Sarah-** Tu eres tonto chaval...! - Golpe por parte de Sarah en la cabeza del chuunin - Mira que hacernos esperar todo este tiempo...! Esto no és una jodida excursión, maldita sea! -

A Sarah se le estaba empezando a dibujar cara de pocos amigos, para apaciguar un poco el ambiente intervino Kurenai.

**Kurenai-** Bueno vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo, comencemos la misión.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha comenzaron su andadura hacia la aldea de las catarata junto con el joven feudal.

Caminaban tranquilos... hablaban unos con otros y al feudal de vez en cuando le preguntan alguna que otra cosa de su aldea ya que nada más habían escuchado algo sobre ella, no habían estado allí ninguno de los tres ninjas. Pasaron unas tres horas cuando iban por un bosque el cual hacia rato que estaba muy tranquilo. No se escuchaba ni un pájaro...ningún insecto con la calor... sólo los pasos de ellos.

A Sarah esto empezó a preocuparle, era la que estaba más atenta mirando a todos sitios con la mirada inquieta, puesto que este prolongado silencio era síntoma de que podría pasar algo muy pronto y puso entre aviso a sus demás compañeros con una mirada furtiva.

Las caras de todos cambiaron de estar riéndose a estar serios... atentos a todas partes, pero intentando estar traquilos...

No caminaron ni 50 metros más, cuando efectivamente se encontraron con lo que Sarah pensaba... la primera "piedra del camino", 3 ninjas subidos en un árbol riéndose muy bajito como si hiciera rato que los estuviera esperando, como si supiera que pasarían los chicos por ahí.

Los cuatro se pararon en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, tomaron posición defensiva alrededor del feudal.

**Sarah-** Quienes soys? Responded..!

**Ninja-** Buscábamos a la persona que tenéis detrás vuestra... el joven feudal Anzai de la aldea de la catarata, vais a entregárnoslo por las buenas o por las malas! -

**Sarah-** Eso habrá que verlo! No lo conseguirás tan fácilmente como piensas -

**Ninja-** Entregadme a ese hombre ahora, solo lo busco por que recibiré una gran recompensa si lo llevo a la persona que me contrato, ya sea vivo o muerto... Eso no és de mi incumbencia, pasaré por encima vuestra, niñatos que os haceis pasar por ninjas de Konoha! Y de camino nos divertiremos con vosotros... -Los tres enemigos se reian maliciosamente disponiendose a atacar.

El ninja hizo un gesto brusco, que siguieron los otros dos, que no pasó desapercibido por los chicos, que se prepararon uniendose más entre ellos para que el feudal no recibiera daños.

**Kurenai :** Anzai-sama póngase detrás nuestra por favor.

**-Feudal:** S-si-

**-Ninja **: Ohh! Veo que estáis dispuesto a perder la vida por salvar a una persona no conocerés, ¡Pues seré yo quien os dé muerte!

**Iruka-** Serás...! No subestimes a los ninjas de Konoha! -

**Sarah- **Iruka no seas imprudente, recuerda que debemos mantener la calma, no te djes llevar por tus impulsos o moriremos todos por tu culpa, joder! - El chuunin estubo apunto de saltarse encima del enemigo para atacar pero Sarah lo detubo en seco antes de que cometiese una locura.

**Ninja- **No me hagas reir enclenque! -

Quedaba ya poco tiempo de sol, iba a empezar a oscurecer muy pronto y quedarían sin luz antes de tiempo puesto que se encontraban en un bosque muy frondoso y eso sería aun más peligroso.

Soplaba una brisa muy suave y delante de ellos comenzó a caer las hojas de los arboles agitados por el viento que crecía en fuerza, el ninja enemigo hizo su primer movimiento dirigiendose el primero al frente de un salto tremendo, y los otros dos corriendo uno a la izquirda y otro a la derecha.

Eran demasiado rápidos comenzó uno de ellos a hacer sellos a la vez que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color oscuro y a llover, pero no era agua, este agua que caía se sentía caliente al contacto... No, no era calor era una especie de ácido... Kurenai miró pensando que sería una tecnica ilusoria intentando deshacerla, pero era imposible no se trataba de ilusión sino de una técnica más, además el enemigo era tan rápido que no era capaz de seguirlo con la vista, Iruka lo seguía a duras penas apretando sus dientes y empuñando el kunai con las dos manos no podia quitarse del lugar en el que estaban por que sino tendrian ocasion de llevarse a la persona a la que protegian, solo había una solución para eso, Sarah... ella tenía su sharingan, con el cuál seguramente vería sus movimientos y atacar en consecuencia.

Así hizo, sus ojos verdes se transformaron en los color rojo que ven todo movimiento copiando el movimiento del adversario, ella ya habia entrado en accion.

**Ninja- **Oh! Que gran honor pelear contra un miembro del clan Uchiha... ¿Sharingan, eh? - Se burlaba mientras la ira de Sarah crecía en ella, aparentando estar serena sin mediar una palabra concentrándose en sus ataques.

Mientras tanto los otros dos ninjas cada vez estaba mas cerca de su objetivo uno de ellos saco varios shuriken de su bolso, los tres de Konoha estaban preparados con sus respectivos kunais, era sarah la que estaba ocupada con uno de ellos.

**Kurenai-** Joder, no podemos estar asi mucho tiempo, terminaremos con el cuerpo destrozado por el ácido, tenemos que actuar rápido... -

Uno de los shinobis enemigo lanzó sus shuriken directamente al feudal, que se tapaba como podia con sus ropajes la cara, al ninja parecía como si no le importara que estuviesen los demás por medio.

Sarah aviso a Kurenai avisándola del ataque de los shuriken lanzados y ésta los derribó al suelo con su cuchillo, mientras tanto ella e Iruka se acercaban cada vez más al enemigo.

Se adelantó primero Sarah hacia uno de los ninja como pudo, sintiendo las quemaduras en su cuerpo, éste saco su kunai también y empezaron ellos dos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los cuchillos, se movían a una velocidad endiablada, Sarah estaba aguantando muy bien esos ataques, hasta que sin darse cuenta por la fuerza del ataque, ella tropezó con un trozo de rama, la cual, hizo que se cayera al suelo quedando sentada, dándole la oportunidad al ninja a lanzar un ataque con su kunai que iba directo a su torso... quería acabar pronto con ella para tener eleccion de atacar al feudal, Iruka que estaba atento a la situación nada más caer ella, fue directo para protegerla, cuando alcanzó Iruka a Sarah, el ninja estaba apunto de darle con el arma...

Pero en ese mismo instante su compañero se metió por medio agarrando a Sarah y el kunai se clavó en su brazo izquierdo provocándole una profunda herida... Al menos pudo ayudar a la Uchiha.

Otro de los ninjas, al ver que Iruka había despejado el lugar intentó aprobechar para atacar al feudal, pero de repente de entre la espesura del bosque salireon tres replicas más de Iruka y estubieron aguantando el cuerpo a cuerpo con el ninja, el tercero de los ninja enemigo estaba tan atento a ellos dos que se olvido completamente de Kurenai, que fue tras la espalda del ninja creando una técnica ilusoria, haciendo que dejara de ver a Iruka y dando oportunidad a Sarah a anular su tecnica de ácido con una patada tumbándolo al suelo, y quedando el otro atrapado de pies y manos por grandes ramas que salían del suelo del bosque gracias al genjutsu de Yuuhi.

Ocurrió en ese instante en que los tenian agarrados, que Kurenai habia aguantado demasiado pero se desmayó por culpa de inhalar tanto vapor del ácido que caia del cielo al estar quieta tanto tiempo respirando quieta, Sarah se percató de que el enemigo pudo escapar de la ilusión, Iruka aprobechó el momento para sacar rápidamente de alli a Kurenai despistando a los otros con las replicas que desaparecian por culpa de los golpes de los ninjas que eran buenos en taijutsu, y por los ataques de ácido que lanzaban, tomó a Kurenai y al feudal antes de que se quemara mucho más el cuerpo y se refugiaron tras un gran árbol al que quedaban pocas ramas debido al ácido, pero pensó que aguantaria lo suficiente anteponiendo su cuerpo sobre el del feudal y Kurenai con una mueca de dolor su ropa desgarrada dejaba ver la piel del moreno.

Sarah mientras tanto se alejó un poco de él sentía como su cuerpo le dolía tremendamente por las quemaduras pues fue la que estubo más expuesta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pensó que había que acabar con el encuentro lo antes posible, asi que esperó a que viniesen los tres a atacarle cuando, comenzó a realizar rápidamente sellos sin dar tiempo a los enemigos a cambiar de dirección para esquivar su ataque, llevándose su mano a los labios sopló con fuerza las llamaradas "**Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu!"**, el ácido hizo que fuera más dañino y fuerte ese fuego, dejándolos practicamente incinerados, y en ese instante cesó la tormenta ácida.

Cuando se dio cuenta solo habia acabado con dos de ellos, y el otro no lo divisaba por ningún sitio, estaba un poco cansada pues habia utilizado demasiado el sharingan para terminar cuanto antes, los ninjas eran persistentes.

**Iruka-** ¡¡¡Cuidado Sarah, por detras! - Iruka gritaba desde el sitio que se encontraba, pues pensó que la capacidad de reflejo de su compañera no sería lo suficintemente rapido para esquivar al ninja que se aproximaba furioso por la muerte de sus compañeros con intenciones de acabar con ella.

**Ninja- **¡Muereeee Uchiha!

Iruka tomó un kunai, con el dolor que tenia en el brazo debido a la herida ocasionada en la pelea, intentó apuntar y acertar en el blanco que se movía rapidamente lleno de rabia, sin darse cuenta de lo que Iruka trataba de hacer.

Lanzó el cuchillo lo más fuerte que pudo, y acertó en la sien del ninja atravesándosela cayendo éste a un lado de Sarah, muerto.

Ella miró asustada a su compañero pues no lo esperaba y se levantó para ir a su lado, para ver como se encontraban, a Iruka comenzó a vendarle el brazo, porque no dejaba de sangrarle, y tubieron que parar a descansar un poco, esperando que Kurenai se reanimase.

**Sarah-** He usado demasiado mi Sharingan, me siento muy cansada descansemos un poco - Se sentó junto a sus compañeros -¿Se encuentra bien, Anzai sama? -

**Feudal-** Si, gracias por protegerme, aunque habeis salido mal parados por mi culpa...-

**Iruka-** No se preocupe señor, así es el trabajo de un ninja... Los de Konoha somos duros, no se preocupe! -

oOooOooOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOo

Kurenai se despertó, aunque a duras penas podia levantarse, le costaba trabajo respirar bien y se cansaba con facilidad, por lo que Iruka decidió subirla a su espalda para caminar un poco de trecho.

Llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos con unos senderos, tomaron uno de ellos y a unos metros encontraron un claro con un pequeño manantial de termas y una pequeña catarata que caía.

**Feudal:** Esto es señal de que estamos llegando a la aldea , cada vez mayor número de cataratas y termas, podríamos descansar por aquí, ya que estais heridos. Mañana podríamos continuar andando -

**Sarah:** Buena idea, descansemos refugiados debajo del manantial, seguro que hay algun hueco donde ocultarnos y hacer guardia -

La Uchiha se acercó por el borde aproximandose a la catarata y haciendoles una señal de que se acercasen entró dentro viendo que estaba la pequeña gruta vacía y no habia problemas de espacio.

Iruka se aproximó yendo detrás del feudal, con Kurenai a sus espaldas que tosía muy a menudo.

**Iruka- **Aquí dentro hay demasiada humedad, quizá deberíamos hacer una fogata un poco más alejados de la entrada por donde está el agua, para caldear un poco la humedad, Kurenai no está en condiciones de ponerse peor -

**Sarah -**Tranquilo, Yo me encargo - Salió del lugar y se dirigió al camino, donde pudo encontrar algunos trozos de troncos y ramas secas, y volvió a donde estaban los dmas, los depositó en el suelo a una distancia prudencial y los encendió con la técnica de fuego que usara con los ninjas.

Estubieron comiendo las provisiones que llevaban en sus mochilas, repartiéndolas entre ellos, Kurenai era la que menos hambre tenia, pues no se encontraba nada bien, sus compañeros estaban muy pendientes de ella.

Sarah usaba sus medicinas para limpiar la herida a Iruka, cosiéndosela para que no volviera a brotar la sangre.

**Sarah-** Intenta no forzar el brazo, podría volver a abrirse y entonces será peor - El chico asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kurenai.

**Iruka- **Será mejor que Kurenai descanse, le abriré su saco de dormir, necesita descansar - Se levantó y ayudó a su compañera para que pudiera descansar, ofreciéndole su saco y ésta se metió dentro.

**Kurenai-** Gracias, mucho mejor así - Le dijo sonriéndole, y él también le sonrió.

**Sarah-** Anzai Sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? Debería descansar, nosotros estaremos turnándonos para vigilar, de todos modos... - La rubia se levantó y fué hasta su mochila, sacó varios papeles de sellos y tras haberse realizado un pequeño corte en uno de los dedos comenzó a escribir con su sangre numerosos kanjis e inscripciones, después de eso, los pegó como pudo rodeando la entrada a la pequeña gruta - Así podremos dormir más tranquilos, no nos molestará nadie con esta barrera que he levantado en la entrada, nadie puede entrar, aun así nunca hay que bajar la guardia, buenas noches - Se dirigió a su saco y se sentó encima apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes , observando la pequeña fogata -

**Feudal:** Buenas noches, sarah san - Y se tumbó como pudo, algo incomodo por no estar acostumbrado a dormir en lugares como esos, hasta que el cansancio hizo su trabajo y pudo con él haciéndole dormir.

Sarah seguia sin poder dormirse, estaba un poco preocupada, porque no había encontrado a Itachi para despedirse de él, y ya hacía casi dos días fuera de la aldea, escuchó la cremayera de uno de los sacos y volvió la cara para ver.

**Kurenai:** ¿No puedes dormir? - La joven de ojos rubí se sentó de la misma forma que su compañera.

**Sarah:** Tu sí deberías estar dormida, yo estoy haciendo guardia-

**Kurenai:** A mi no me engañas, sé en lo que estás pensando, o más bien en "quién" estás pensando, y no te preocupes, ya nos queda menos para volver - Tomó una manta que Iruka le puso encima del saco, y se la colocó por los hombros.

**Sarah: **Seguramente no le haya sentado bien que yo me haya ido sin decirle nada, ha sido muy precipitado, en sus misiones él siempre se despide de mí... -

**Kurenai:** Bah no te preocupes por eso mujer, él lo comprenderá, mañana será otro dia y te sentirás mejor, despierta a Iruka y tu duerme un poco, debes estar agotada -

**Sarah:** Sí será mejor, por lo menos un rato... -

Iruka dormía a pierna suelta, casi roncaba, lo despertaron y tubo q estar la mayor parte de la noche despierto vigilando.

oOo

Al otro dia, se levantaron y se asearon un poco en el pequeño manantial de la Catarata, Kurenai ya estaba mucho mejor, y se encontraban todos con fuerzas de seguir su camino.

A medio dia, llegaron a su destino, cansados de caminar, el Feudal Anzai les indicó donde podrian tomar unos baños para relajarse y les preparó un festín para ellos solos, no solo para que recuperasen fuerzas, sino también en señal de gratitud por regresarlo sano y salvo a su aldea.

Bien entrada la tarde, y trás despedirse, el feudal también les proporcionó un transporte, los llevarian a todos en una especie de carro a su aldea, para que no tubieran que volver caminando, cosa que ellos rechazaron pero viendo el camino que les quedaba por recorrer, decidieron al final aceptar su ofrecimiento.

Partieron de alli, el camino se les hacía largo, Sarah observaba el cielo con la vista perdida en ningún punto concreto, pensativa.

Los demás contando cosas sobre la comida, sobre las termas, y sobre el mismo feudal.

**Iruka: **Supongo que ahora que ha llegado a su aldea, deberá reconciliarse con las demás que se pusieron en su contra, me pregunto como lo hará -

**Kurenai:** No lo sé yo tampoco... Ahhh! Que ganas tengo de llegar a Konoha... No he pasado ni tres dias fuera y ya hecho todo de menos... ¿Tu no, Sara chan? - Los dos muchachos quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta de su compañera, que seguía perdida sin volver la mirada, al poco tiempo rompió el silencio.

**Sarah:** Ah... Si si, le echo de menos -

**Iruka:** ¿Le? ¿A quien? - Kurenai le dio un codazo y le dijo al oído que luego de llegar se lo contraría.

oOo

El joven Itachi, entrenaba en un claro de uno de los bosques de Konoha, practicando con sus armas, cuando comenzó a escuchar que algo se dirigía hacia donde él se encontraba.

**Itachi:** ¿Un transporte? -

El carro pasó por su lado y alguien conocido sacó la cabeza saludándole efusivamente -

**Sarah:** Itachiiiiiiii! He vuelto, Itachiiiii! - El joven cambió su expresión tornándose serio y continuó su entrenamiento haciendo oídos sordos a su amiga - Oye! Voy a hablar con el Hokage luego te veo! - Y se alejó de allí adentrandose en la aldea.

Una vez se hubo presentado ante el Hokage, éste les felicitó por su trabajo, entonces los chicos se marcharon cada uno para sus casas, Iruka por supuesto se fué a comer ramen, Kurenai a descansar, y Sarah a buscar a Itachi.

Volvió al lugar donde lo encontró al llegar, pero ya se había ido, después se pasó por el lago donde muchas veces habían almorzado juntos, y más tarde, despues de dar algunas vueltas por la aldea preguntando por él, fué a buscarlo a su casa.

Éste se encontraba en la entrada del territorio del clan, apoyado en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al frente como se acercaba ella.

**Sarah:** Llevo buscandote un buen rato ¿Dónde es -

**Itachi:** Yo también estube buscandote un buen rato cuando te fuiste -

**Sarah: **Itachi... Lo- lo siento mucho, debería haberte avisado pero no me dió tiempo, teníamos que salir rápidamente asi que... -

**Itachi:** Cállate. No tienes que darme explicaciones, despues de todo tu y yo no somos nada - La cara de ella cambió por completo, Itachi se separó de la pared, y le dió la espalda a ella caminando dentro de las calles del clan Uchiha, Sarah corrió tras de él poniéndose de frente de nuevo.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella le miraba apenada y él indiferente... Su mirada era totalmente fría, seguramente ha estado muy preocupado, pensó la chica.

En un alarde de rabia con los ojos llorosos, ella dió un salto y se encaramó a su cuello plantandole un beso en los labios que ni Itachi se lo esperó, se quedó casi sin respiración pero no cambió su mirada. A los pocos segundos se separó de él y lo miró muy seria, le dió la espalda,corrió en dirección a su casa abrió la puerta entró y la cerró sin despedirse ni mirar ni tan siquiera al muchacho.

Éste quedó depié en el comienzo de la calle, sintiendo como el aire le mecía el cabello, un silencio por un momento, no habia nadie en la calle a esas horas de la noche en el clan, todos estaban recogidos, así que él aún con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar direccion a su casa también.

**Bueno ya me contareis que os ha parecido! Quizás un tostonazo, quizás me he esmerado más... Ya me ireis contando, dadme algun consejillo que no viene mal! Saludos espero vuestros comentarios **

**Hasta Pronto.-**


	3. Giro repentino

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, hoy tenia poco trabajo asi que se me ocurrió subir otro trozito más de la historia, espero que me digais que os ha parecido. De éste capi podíamos resaltar, el cambio que se comienza a dar en la actitud de Itachi... Me ha costado, pero por fín lo he conseguido! Le he puesto todo mi empeño a esta parejita, que están entre una cosa y la otra, aunque son demasiado jóvenes para todo este jaleo, por algo se empieza y muchos hemos vivido nuestro "primer amor" o nuestra primera ilusión por un chico/a a muy corta edad, y es muy bonito. Bueno no me enrollo más! Lo dicho, aquí os dejo esto... a ver que tal.**

**Saludos, Kurenai.-**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.-**

OoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Cap. 3 - "Giro repentino"**

A la mañana siguiente, seguramente ambos se encontrarían, ella salió de casa lo más rápido que pudo, y desde la puerta miró la casa de Itachi, su madre estaba barriendo la entrada decidió acercarse.

**Sarah: **Buenos dias señora.

**Mikoto: **Hola Buenos dias Sarah, Itachi ya salió no está en casa - La mujer se percató de la expresión de preocupación de la muchacha - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

**Sarah: **Ah! no no, bueno será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde, adiós! - y sin más salió corriendo direccion a la salida de la entrada al clan.

**Mikoto: **Pero...! -Continuó hablando para sí misma porque sarah ya se había ido corriendo - Si és demasiado temprano todavia... -

oOo

Fué a buscarlo por los sitios que él frecuentaba, pero no se encontraba entrenando ni en la academia todavia... Era extraño.

Quizá él la estaba evitando...? ¿Porqué?.

Después de lo de anoche sería muy comprometido encontrarse con él, seguramente no sabría que decirle, pero necesitaba saber el porqué de esa actitud con ella, después de todo ya se había disculpado pero él pasó de ella.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios de la parte trasera a la academia, descansando de tanto correr buscándolo, esperando que llegase la hora de entrar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Miró al cielo y volvió a pensar en lo sucedido en la noche,

Flash Back...

_"Despues de todo tu y yo no somos nada..."_

Fin Flash back.

Suspiró mirando al cielo, viendo en él reflejadas las palabras y el momento en que Itachi le dijo todas esas cosas la noche anterior.

En realidad ellos no eran nada, pero... ¿Qué había pasado con los besos, con los sentimientos, con los días pasados juntos... Necesitaba una explicación a esa actitud, y la necesitaba ya.

Decidió levantarse y caminar hacia la entrada de la academia, ya había gente entrando dentro, tanto profesores como alumnos.

Entró en la sala de Chuunin, y se sentó en una mesa esperando que todo comenzase.

Llegaron algunos compañeros, sólo se limitó a saludarlos. Entró Kurenai "Su salvación" pensó.

Era la unica con la que podría comentar lo sucedido.

**Kurenai: Buenos... días, que te ocurre a tí hoy? Vaya mala cara traes- **Se sentó a su lado sobre la mesa en un hueco que le había dejado Sarah.

**Sarah: **Cuando tengamos un descanso, ¿Querrías acompañarme en el desayuno? Necesito hablar con alguien - Su mirada fija en el suelo, su compañera asintió, y bajaron de la mesa para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, había llegado el profesor.

oOo

Itachi, estaba entrenando fuera con sus compañeros, hoy no había hablado con nadie, estaba muy serio y estaba muy pensativo.

**Itachi: **_En realidad ya sea unos más que otros, todos tienen la misma idea de mí... Hasta tú, Sarah, tu también... Todos vais a lo vuestro, en el fondo pasáis de mí, mi padre solo me vé como el proximo heredero de los Uchiha, como un genio al que tienen que hacer cada día más y más fuerte para ser el estandarte de un clan... Ése clan es una verdadera mierda. _

_Son sólo una tira de egoístas, desde el primero al último, no quiero formar parte de éste circo. ¿Qué será de mi hermano en unos años? También piensan hacer de él una máquina que haga todo por y para el clan... No estoy dispuesto a ver eso._

_Siento que he metido la pata con ella por haberme puesto así, pero es que cuando más la he necesitado ella se ha ido sin ni siquiera habérmelo dicho... Me sentí solo aun estando rodeado de gente._

Itachi reflexionaba sobre la situación que intentaba a duras penas sobrellevar en su casa, todo le parecía que giraba a su alrededor. ¿Porqué debía anteponer el clan, ante su propia vida y la de quien estubiera a su lado? El hacía cada vez más y más progresos y sin embargo a su padre le sabía a poco. ¿Qué esperaba de él? Sólo sabía darle la palmadita en el hombro _"Era lo que esperaba de mi hijo" _. Sasuke... Sasuke era muy pequeño todavía, pero ¿Tendría que pasar también por el mal trago de ver explotado y sometido a su hermano a las exigencias del dichoso clan, Desde el dia que se fué ella de misión, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar estubo solo muchas horas, apenas estubo en su casa por no entrar en los dominios del clan.

¿Y ahora qué?

oOo

Llegó el esperado descanso en la academia, Kurenai y Sarah bajaron a la cafeteria a desayunar, se sentaron en una de las mesas y pidieron, mientras que se lo traían estubieron charlando.

**Kurenai: **Bueno ¿Me vas a contar que te ocurre? O tendré que adivinarlo... - miró el desgano de su compañera moviendo el vaso de zumo con una mano mientras que la otra se sostenía la mejilla apoyando el codo en la mesa -Ya veo... Parece ser que tendré que adivinarlo... Es Itachi ¿A que sí? - La rubia miró a su compañera con ojos de corderito degollado y volvió a bajar su mirada al vaso de liquido naranja.

**Sarah: **Él está extraño, cuando volvimos anoche... Él no me dirigió la palabra... És más casi no me dejó hablar me dijo que me cayase que no teníamos nada de que hablar y que él y yo no eramos nada... -

**Kurenai: **¿Has pensado si le ha podido pasar algo en tu ausencia? Nosé cualquier cosa... - Sarah miró a su compañera y subió los hombros en señal de no saber nada - Claro, ¿No has hablado con él? -

**Sarah: **Estube esta mañana buscándole pero no dí con él, fuí incluso a su casa y él salió antes, supongo que para no tener que venir conmigo... - Suspiró.

**Kurenai: **Pues supongo que tendrás que hablar con él... - Levantó la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Sarah viendo como 3 chicos entraban en ese instante - Hablando de... - Dijo sin apartar la mirada, Sarah se volvió lentamente hasta que vió a Itachi sentarse con dos compañeros más en una de las mesas.

**Sarah: **¿Tú crees que...? - Kurenai asintió. Ella volvió a dirigir su mirada al vaso, se lo acabó todo de un golpe, pagaron en la barra y se despidieron la una de la otra, Kurenai le animó, y desapareció por la salida.

Sarah estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaría él. Se acercó lentamente caminando a el lugar donde estaban sentados, Itachi estaba de espaldas, sentado y apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la mesa hablando con sus compañeros, la muchacha observó el cabello negro del joven que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda recogido en una cola baja.

Los chicos que estaban frente a Sarah, la miraron a lo que se percató Itachi que volvió el rostro tras de sí viendo a su amiga mirarlo con una mirada entre seria y un poco triste.

**Itachi: **Nos vemos luego en la clase, voy a salir un rato - Y se levantó de allí metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos saliendo por la puerta de entrada seguido de Sarah.

**Sarah: **Itachi estube buscándote hoy temprano, quiero hablar contigo por favor! - El moreno se paró en seco aun dándole la espalda a ella. La muchacha se detubo también, esperando una respuesta cortante de él o un mal gesto... En fin, una reacción, pero él no se giró.

**Itachi: **Vayamos donde siempre - Y ella lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a el descampado donde siempre se sentaban a mirar el lago a la sombra del mismo árbol.

Una vez llegaron él se sentó en el suelo contemplando el cielo, y ella lo imitó sentándose un poco alejada de él.

Al poco rato decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

**Itachi: **Siento mi actitud de anoche... - Aún seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

**Sarah: **No tienes porqué disculparte, al fin y al cabo todo fué por mi culpa era lógico que te enfadases yo... -

**Itachi: **El dia que te fuiste estube buscándote, y no te encontré. Hasta que me dijeron que estabas en una misión y bastante arriesgada. Me preocupé por tí, ¿Sabes?... - Sarah bajó la mirada tristemente - Pero, esa no és la razón real por la que me encontraba así - Ella volvió a levantar la mirada, mirando el rostro del chico, él apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol mirando el cielo - Me... entontré solo.

**Sarah: **Pero, tú no estás solo... Tu tienes a tus padres, a tus amigos, a tu hermano... tu no estás... - Fué interrumpido por él bruscamente.

**Itachi: **Tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar aún siendo del mismo clan - Sarah cambió su expresión a extrañeza -

**Sarah: **¿Qué quieres decir con éso? -

**Itachi: **No te preocupes por eso, son solo problemas en casa no me siento comprendido y nada más, no tiene mayor importancia - Volvió su cara y sonrió levemente a su acompañante - Lo importante és que has vuelto y que ya tengo alguien a mi lado, que nunca me falla y comprende mis verdaderos sentimientos - La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el comentario, él posó su mano en su mejilla derecha y se acercó a sus labios besándola nuevamente, Sarah ni parpadeó - Será mejor que volvamos, ya es casi la hora -

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la academia, el estado de ánimo de los dos había cambiado, sobre todo el de ella.

-

De vuelta a casa como de costumbre, la madre de Sarah pidió que acercase un recado a casa de un vecino del clan, ésta se encontró que el mejor amigo de Itachi le abría la puerta.

**Shisui: **Ah! Sarah chan, ¿Qué tal? - Le sonrió amablemente haciéndola pasar -

**Sarah: **Bien, gracias. Mi madre me mandó que trajera a tu casa esto, es algo que ha cocinado ella - Le entregó la bolsa y el muchacho la recogió.

**Shisui: **No te quedes ahí, pasa, voy a ponerla en la cocina. Ahora mismo estoy solo en casa -

**Sarah: **Shisui... - El muchacho la miró - Tú eres el mejor amigo de Itachi, tu lo conoces bien, eres como un hermano para él, dime tu... ¿Tu lo encuentras raro ultimamente? -

**Shisui: **Déjame pensar... Ahora que lo mencionas... Sí un poco, él se ha vuelto más reservado. Normalmente solía contarme todo pero últimamente está muy seco, apenas habla sólo piensa en entrenar. Seguramente sea que tenga problemas en casa, ya sabes que tiene un padre bastante autoritario, y con las cosas del clan siempre se altera si Itachi no las cumple. - Paró y sonrió amablemente - No te preocupes, es solo una mala racha... El clan cada vez le exige más y él lo está notando, le preocupa mucho éso... No le gusta estar en el punto de mira de todos, ya se le pasará -

**Sarah: **Gracias, eso me tranquiliza... No mucho, pero me tranquiliza - Le dijo sonriendo, a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse - Bueno tngo que irme, hasta luego!

**Shisui: **Hasta luego y muchas gracias!

oOo

Unos días después de ese incidente en casa de Shisui, Sarah esperaba ansiosamente a Itachi que llegaba de una misión bastante complicada.

Estaba recién levantada se dió un baño y volvió a su habitación para secar su largo cabello tenía pensamiento de salir a buscarlo, por si él ya había llegado de la misión, en éso sintió como llamaron a la puerta de su habitación pero con el ruido del secador no estaba segura, asi que paró hasta que entró su madre.

.- Sarah, hija Itachi está abajo en la puerta, dice que quiere hablar contigo - Sarah se vistió lo más rápido q pudo y bajó.

El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba en la entrada, pues no quiso entrar, de espaldas a la puerta esperando que ella bajase.

**Sarah: **¿Itachi? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? No pensé que... - Se dió cuenta que él traia algo tras su espalda - Sube conmigo a mi habitación - Una vez arriba y dentro de la habitación ella cerró la puerta.

**Itachi: **Quiero darte algo - Ella le miró curiosa.

El muchacho le mostró un ramo de rosas amarillas. La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta él le entregó el ramo permaneciendo con sus manos entrelazadas a las suyas.

**Itachi: **Supuse que te gustarían las rosas amarillas - Murmuró dulcemente.

El corazón de Sarah estubo a punto de detenerse. Luego reaccionó con un estremecimiento, un nerviosismo le descendió hasta el estómago subió por su garganta volvió finalmente a su sitio e inició un enloquecido golpeteo en su pecho.

Itachi sonreía y las rosas temblaban entre ñas cuatro manos entrelazadas.

Aun costándole algo de trabajo, Sarah, se liberó de las tiernas manos de Itachi con la excusa de que tenía que ponerlas en agua. Su cabeza daba vueltas aturdida, y no lograba comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sólo sabía que se sentía extrañamente feliz, y que por nada del mundo cambiaría aquel momento por cualquier otro, fueran cuales fueran sus consecuencias.

**Itachi: **Será mejor que te vistas - Propuso Itachi, aún depié en la mitad de la habitación- Me gustaria pasar el dia contigo fuera de la aldea -

Entonces Sarah cobró conciencia de que apenas le cubría una humeda bata dejando ver una buena parte de sus piernas desnudas, y que su pelo estaba revuelto y a medio secar. Con un gesto, procuró cerrar la bata mientras se llevaba una mano a su enredada cabellera.

**Sarah: **Está bien, sólo tardaré 5 minutos - Siéntate por favor.

El chico asintió, ocupando el unico sillón del mobiliario, junto a la ventana. Sarah recogió apresuradamente sus ropas ante la mirada divertida de Itachi, y se metió en el baño. Al instante volvió a asomar la cabeza.

**Sarah: **¿Has dicho fuera de la aldea? -

El muchacho sonrió y señaló una mochila de camping que había a su lado.

**Itachi: **He pensado, que podríamos hacer una especie de paseo campestre. Hay un sitio muy bonito, y no demasiado lejos de Konoha - Declaró - Será mi forma de celebrar el éxito de esta misión ultima que hicimos mis compañeros y yo, fué bastante complicado. Aunque no lo has preguntado, todos hemos venido en buen estado Jeje -

**Sarah: **Oh! Lo siento Itachi! - Exclamó Sarah, y luego se cortó - Quiero decir, que me alegro, bueno tampoco es eso... -

Ambos se echaron a reir ante la confusión de la chica.

**Itachi: **Quieres decir que lamentas no haberlo preguntado y que te alegras del resultado - Aclaró él.

**Sarah: **Eso és. Creo que aún estoy un poco aturdida...

**Itachi: **Yo tampoco suelo ser muy lúcido cuando me toman por sorpresa un domingo por la mañana - Le disculpó el chico - Ahora termina de vestirte, o se nos hará tarde.

Sarah cerró la puerta del baño y se dedicó a vestirse y arreglarse con la mayor prisa posible, mientras intentaba convencerse de que todo aquello no era un sueño. Itachi se había presentado a buscarla, le ofrecía un ramo de rosas y la invitaba a pasar un día en el campo, juntos. _"Si se trata de un sueño _- se dijo contemplandose en el espejo ya vestida y peinada - _haré todo lo posible por no despertar"._

Y lo consiguió, porque al salir del baño, las rosas seguían allí, en el florero que había improvisado con un envase de vídrio. Tampoco Itachi se había esfumado, sino que se puso depié y cogió su mochila, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada admirativa y una frase que alababa su aspecto. Sarah estaba demasiado turbada para percibir las palabras del chico, pero el tono y la intención sonaron como música celestial en sus oídos.

Dijo _"gracias Itachi eres muy amable" _Y se colgó del brazo que él le ofrecía.

Bajaron y se despidieron de los padres de ella, que estaban felices por el acontecimiento, el dia estaba fantastico y ellos lo pasarían bien.

Salieron a la calle, saludaron a los que se encontraban los dos muchachos y se dirigieron al final de la hilera de casas, para abandonar Konoha.

El viaje al lugar al que quería llegar Itachi fué muy animado, no los cansó en absoluto.

Él parecía la mar de divertido con aquella situación, se sentía en otro ambiente, más calmado, y más libre. La chica no pudo menos que admirar la vitalidad, paciencia y generosa entrega del muchacho comprobando con asombro que cada minuto que transcurría se sentía más atraída por él.

Jamás había pensado que su principe azul se encontrase tan cerca de ella, él valeroso genio de los Uchiha, de aspecto tan impecable siempre, con ese cabello negro azabache que resplandecía con los rayos del sol mientras el viento cimbreaba sus flequillos y su gracioso recogido dejando caer su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Opinaba que era una manera natural y lógica de disfrutar de su primera cita con ella.

Después de un rato, ya tenían frente a ellos una extensa campiña a su disposición, y se lanzaron campo atraviesa, mientras soltaban sus mochilas al amparo de un frondoso árbol no muy lejos de ellos.

**Sarah:** ¡Es realmente un sitio maravilloso! - Exclamó la muchacha dejando que el aire puro y aromático llenara sus pulmones - ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

**Itachi: **Mi padre solía traerme a entrenar aquí - relató el muchacho, obsevando con detalle el lugar. Señaló un rincón soleado a unos veinte metros de distancia - Nos sentabamos por allí sobre esas rocas y me hablaba del mundo y de la vida del ninja. Entonces era un gran tipo.

**Sarah: **¿Y que hay de eso ahora? - Recordó las palabras de Shisui -

**Itachi: **Él simplemente ha cambiado - Itachi recostó su espalda contra un árbol añoso - O quizás he cambiado yo. Lo cierto es que ya no nos entendemos.

**Sarah: **¿Porqué dices eso? -

**Itachi: **Porque és la verdad. Él era un hombre amplio y liberal, que me inculcó cosas buenas sobre nuestro clan, me dijo que tendría que hacerme fuerte para el clan, y me enseñó casi todo lo que sé en cuanto a tecnicas se refiere. Pero cuando intento ir a mi bola, o tomar otro camino, él se enfurece y me acusa de ser un necio que terminará malgastando su futuro.-

**Sarah: **¿Y que és lo que quiere exactamente de tí? ¿Quiere que llegues a ser Jounnin?

**Itachi: **Entre otras cosas... - Suspiró - Su gran proyecto és que me convierta en el más fuerte del clan, ya sabes que quiere que sea el próximo heredero...

**Sarah: **Bueno,.. No veo yo que hay tan de malo en eso... - Dijo la rubia, por decir algo.

El chico dió un puñetazo de impotencia en la rugosa corteza del árbol. Luego se alejó unos pasos y se detubo, contemplando la límpida superficie del lago, más allá de los juncos tiesos que guardaban la orilla.

**Itachi: **No se trata de eso, Sarah - Dijo con voz ahogada - Yo no quiero ser una herramienta más de éste clan... Quiero tener mi propia vida, llevar esto a mi manera sin tener a nadie detrás instándome a que haga una cosa o la otra... Quiero ser y trabajar como ninja, recorrer cuidades, hablar con otras gentes... És la única forma de no ser un esclavo de éste clan y quedarme toda la vida encerrado aquí, cumpliendo metas, cumpliendo objetivos... Rutina y más rutina.

**Sarah: **Comprendo - musitó - Lo que te propones es mucho más de lo que puedes encontrar aquí, y creo que tienes madera para ello.

**Itachi: **Lamentablemente, mi padre no és de tu misma opinión - La chica se puso depié, limpiandose con un par de palmadas la arena de su pantalon.

**Sarah: **¿Y porqué no lo mandas a la porra? - Preguntó seria, Itachi recibió esa súbita propuesta con una sonrisa espontánea que enterneció el corazón de ella. Pero luego el rostro del chico volvió a ensombrecerse.

**Itachi: **No resulta tan facil - murmuró - De alguna forma, mi madre y él están muy unidos a mí. Soy su hijo mayor, ¿sabes, creo que se están haciendo viejos... No creo que mi madre pudiera soportar un disgusto entre mi padre y yo -

**Sarah: **Otros padres han aceptado el camino de sus hijos - insistió acercándose a él -

**Itachi: **Si, es posible... -admitió el muchacho - Pero hay otra cuestión... Mi padre fué el que me metió en esto de ser ninja... Aunque él terminara por aceptar mis puntos de vista, estoy seguro de que me diría que me las arreglara sólo y haría que cortase todo vínculo con el dichoso clan.

Los negros y perturbadores ojos de Itachi se encontraban demasiado cerca como para que Sarah pudiera continuar hilvanando sus razonamientos. Con naturalidad, sin proponérselo, como si fuera continuación lógica de su actitud y sus palabras, enlazó la cintura de Itachi y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó por los hombros, reteniéndola contra sí, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza y el cuello, jugando con las hebras de su pelo.

**Itachi: **¿Sabes una cosa? Es la primera vez que hablo con alquien tan extendidamente de éstas cosas, como no sea con Shisui... o con la almohada, o con el espejo... - Dijo sonriendo.

**Sarah: **Ahora me tienes a mi, - Murmuró ella, sintiendo que la tibia calidez del cuerpo del muchacho envolvía el suyo. Alzó la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos, y cerró los ojos. Sintió la boca de él sobre su cuello, y fué en su busca girando levemente el rostro, para demorar el placer del encuentro. Un largo beso los fundió eliminando tiempo y espacio.

Después de un rato, ella se estrechó contra él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

oOo

Estubieron almorzando, luego tumbados en la hierba, hablando charlando mirando el cielo... Un dia fantastico para descansar y relajarse.

Bien entrada la tarde, decidieron bañarse en el lago que encontraron cerca, estubieron gastandose bromas entre ellos, y salieron para secarse con unas toallas que trajeron en sus mochilas.

**Sarah: **Se está haciendo cada vez más oscuro... Pronto será denoche... No me gustan las noches de domingo- Dijo como para sí misma - Tienen algo de tristeza y melancolía.

**Itachi: **Será porque el lunes hay que volver a la academia, y algunos tenemos misiones... -Comentó él secándose el cabello.

**Sarah: **O porque se acaban las ilusiones del fin de semana - Y miró a el muchacho mientras decía eso. Él se detubo y la tomó por los hombros mirandola a los ojos con grave intensidad.

**Itachi: **Lo nuestro no es una ilusión de fin de semana, ni se terminará esta noche - aseguró. Después tragó saliva y ella percibió el rubor en sus mejillas - Yo... yo te quiero Sarah.

La chica bajó la cabeza, se levantó y caminó unos pasos hasta la orilla del lago, él la siguió con la mirada perplejo, hasta que le dió alcance ajustándose a su paso lento y distraído.

**Itachi: **Lo he dicho en serio, Sarah - insistió en un murmullo - Quizá... Quizá no tenga experiencia alguna, en estas cosas... Pero sé reconocer lo que siento por tí y... No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

La chica caminó en silencio unos metros más y finalmente se detubo frente a la orilla. Al volverse, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Itachi, y las dejó ascender suavemente, acariciándolo, hasta rodearle el cuello.

**Sarah: **Yo... -Dijo con voz muy baja - Tampoco voy a renunciar a ti...

Él la abrazó y hundió su rostro en los cabellos de ella. Después volvieron a besarse, largamente, con demorada ternura, y un fuego lento y profundo que brotaba de las entrañas fué encendiendo sus cuerpos y sus manos, mientras los besos se encadenaban uno tras otro, ansiosos y las caricias hacían estremecer la piel bajo sus toallas.

Ella rió enternecida, él aproximó sus labios a su oido abrazándola, ella sintió su aliento y posó sus manos en sus clavículas a la vez que ponía su cabeza en el torso desnudo del chico, sintiendo las gotas caer en sus manos del cabello de éste, mojado aún.

**Itachi: **Será mejor que volvamos a casa - Ella volvió a separar su cabeza de él y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

**Sarah: **Bésame, tonto - le pidió, a lo que él le obedeció depositando un besito casto en los labios de ella de un segundo de duración - Vámonos a casa, Uchiha Itachi...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, si quereis comentarme alguna cosa, me vendría de perlas! **

**Hasta pronto! **

**Kurenai.-**


	4. Tensión

**Este capítulo, lo he hecho cortito, el original era bastante largo, de hecho he saltado algunos años, en este caso 2 años Itachi y ella cuentan con 13 años de edad, edad en la que en la serie, él se hizo Anbu.**

**He decidido que voy a acortar algunos capis, porque en realidad esto es bastante largo. Así que aquí lo dejo, ya iré poniendo los demás.**

**Saludos; Kurenai.**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

6 de la mañana casa de Itachi.

Su padre vaciaba la pipa en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Un reguero de colillas estaba esparcido por la tierra de la entrada.

Como era de costumbre, la mañana en casa de los Uchiha no estaba calmada, nunca había voces altas, pero si mucha tensión entre padre e hijo, y por consiguiente en la casa entera. Parecía de nuevo que el mayor de los dos hermanos no estaba de acuerdo con su progenitor.

**Mikoto: **Itachi, cariño, no puedes hacerle esto a tu padre.

El joven no había reparado en la llegada de la madre, aquella mujer que, sin protestar, había aceptado en convertirse en la sumisa sombra de Uchiha Fugaku, el jefe del clan.

En los últimos meses, ella se había resignado de tierra de nadie entre su esposo y su hijo mayor, pero comenzaba a intuir que su mediación, era cada vez más contraproducente.

A menudo, caía en la cuenta, de que todos sus intentos apaciguadores sólo conseguían empeorar las cosas. Por eso, quizás de un tiempo a esta parte sólo se dedicaba a cuidar de la casa, y del pequeño Sasuke, se deslizaba por la casa como un fantasma caminando de puntillas y en silencio, como si temiera provocar el estallido de la desgracia que acechaba por todas partes.

**Mikoto: **Itachi – Insistió con voz temblorosa – piensa un poco, recapacita, trata de comprender a tu padre...

**Itachi: **Mi padre... Mi padre... Mi padre... – El joven se irguió en la cama como un resorte liberado de repente - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿No opinas nada? Dime, ¿Eres feliz con mi padre? ¿Eres feliz en éste clan? ¡Mi padre! Siempre mi padre... ¿Eres una mujer o qué? ¿Quién eres tu? -

**Mikoto: **Hijo, por favor... – La mujer se inclinó como un árbol bajo la tormenta – Soy tu madre, Itachi... Soy tu madre-

La mujer se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. La desgracia había prendido su casa como una hoguera incontenible.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a su madre por unos instantes y luego le volvió la espalda para salir de la casa como hacía tantas veces.

El rayo de sol en sus ojos la hizo pestañear. Miró a su alrededor mientras se desperezaba. A la luz del día la habitación de madera era mucho más acogedora, además la tibieza que aún anidaba en las mantas desordenadas parecía comunicarse al resto de las cosas.

Se esperezó, mientras se asomaba a la ventana, pero una imagen cortó su bostezo, Itachi estaba abajo, frente a su casa.

Sarah: ¡Itachi! – Llamó.

La casa se estremeció bajo unos pasos fuertes y apresurados que bajaban por la escalera. La puerta de la salida se abrió violentamente.

Los ojos verdes de ella se clavaron en los negros de él, que la esperaba de pié, con las manos en los bolsillos frente a la puerta de entrada a su casa.

**Itachi:** Quiero hablar contigo un momento, así que estaré donde siempre, no tardes mucho - Y echó a andar. Ella se quedó mirando por unos segundos y volvió a entrar en la casa rápidamente.

La expresión tan serena y relajada de Itachi solo podía ser un mal augurio.

Él se había hecho frío en cuanto a sus sentimientos para con los demás, menos con ella, y quizá tampoco con su hermano pequeño, aún guardaba una esperanza con él, solía decir.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar al lugar donde él la había citado.

En la calle del clan había ambiente, igual que en la verde aldea de Konoha, la muchacha caminaba deprisa para llegar al árbol donde se sentaba con él a charlar siempre y en el camino iba saludando a todo el que encontraba.

Una vez allí, Itachi estaba apoyado del hombro izquierdo en el árbol, de pié, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al frente de espaldas a ella.

Decidió caminar hasta él.

Sarah: Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –

**Itachi:** Hoy es mi examen de jounnin..., esta tarde – Suspiró... ella lo miró un poco entre asustada y sorprendida - ¿Podrás ir a verme?

**Sarah:** Por supuesto que voy a ir- La muchacha pensó que él solo necesitaba saber que alguien lo apoyaba y que no estaba solo del todo.

Itachi solo asintió sonriendo levemente.

Ya en la tarde llegó la hora del examen del muchacho y tal y como ella había prometido, se encontraba allí, en las gradas.

Sarah todavía seguía siendo chuunin, no tenia tanta prisa como Itachi, o por lo menos ella no quería eso aún, ni tenía un padre autoritario como él, _por suerte_.

Por supuesto su actuación en el examen de jounnin fué alabado y vitoreado por todos los congregaos en el estadio por su magnifico combate, sin embargo, para su padre solo fué un paso más. Algo que debía hacer como obligación, para no convertirse en alguien que, si no contraía las exigencias del clan sería un necio sin futuro como solía decirle de manera autoritaria.

Su padre se retiró de allí en el momento en que su hijo abandonó ganador el albero del estadio.

Ni una mueca de alegría, ningún sentimiento parecía lucir la expresión del rostro de Uchiha Fugaku.

Sarah se encaminó a el lugar por el que salía Itachi a descansar para felicitarle y ver como se encontraba.

El muchacho se sentó, sonriéndole levemente, aunque sus ojos expresaban gratitud y ternura hacia ella como siempre, las miradas hacia el resto de los mortales (exceptuando su hermano) eran diferentes, cambiaban con cada cual.

A sus 13 años, Itachi se había convertido a Jounnin, y en la tarde, el sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, junto con el consejo, decidieron proponerlo como líder de Anbu.

Estuvo toda la tarde fuera hasta que cayó la noche, a la vuelta de su reunión, pasó primeramente por casa de Sarah para darle la noticia, la cual, se alegró enormemente saltando a su cuello y abrazándolo.

El parecía estar más alegre por ella que por él mismo.

Volvió como de costumbre a su casa, y se sentó en la sala de siempre con su padre, en el tatami, su padre en uno y él en otro, frente a frente, para escuchar sus palabras de siempre.

**Fugaku: **Como lo esperaba de mi hijo, Anbu... Eso es una buena noticia para la familia y para el clan.

**Itachi: **... – Silencio y mirada constante a los ojos de su padre.

Había mucha tensión entre los dos la conversación no duró mucho, Itachi le explicó que tendría pronto su reunión explicativa y que no sabía mucho más, así que su padre decidió levantarse del lugar y salir fuera dejando al muchacho sentado sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Bueno hasta aquí la explicación de este capi. Pronto subiré otro,**

**Saludos!**


	5. Alcanzar el cielo juntos

**Bueno, después de un largo tiempo sin subir capi, pos nada, aquí dejo unos cuantos. **

**Dejadme algun consejitoooo! Bsos, Kurenai,-**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5 : Alcanzar el cielo juntos_**

Habían pasado los años, 5 largos años en los que contaban con sus esplendorosas 18 primaveras cada uno de ellos.

Físicamente habían sufrido transformaciones, pero lo natural en estos casos en chavales de su edad.

Itachi se había vuelto muy reservado, aunque seguía siendo el genio del Clan y miembro de Anbu con Sarah era con la unica que no mostraba ese lado.

Sarah ya era Jounnin, y Sasuke que ya contaba con 8 años había comenzado en la academia ninja y ya apuntaba maneras.

Días atrás se haban dado unos tristes acontecimientos, como la muerte del mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui, en circunstancias extrañas.

Unos miembros de la policía se presentaron en su casa una mañana para hacerle unas preguntas.

**-¡Itachi! Necesitamos hablar contigo. Sal** – Dijeron gritando desde la entrada de la casa.

**Itachi:** **Que ocurre? Porqué están aquí?** – saliendo tranquilamente a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraban estos.

-**Dos miembros estuvieron ausentes el día de la reunión... ¿Porqué no viniste?**

**Sasuke:** "**_Tal como lo pensé, no fue a la reunión que mi padre le mencionó" -_** Sasuke habia escuchado las voces de los hombres y salió a hurtadillas a enterarse de que se tratabaintentandopasar desapercibido.

-**Desde que te convertiste en Anbu, tienes más misiones, eso lo puedo entender. Tu padre nos lo dijo, El saca la cara por ti, pero nosotros no pensamos darte ningún trato especial. **

**Itachi: Lo entiendo. Seré más cuidadoso. Por favor, retírense. –**

**-Está bien. Pero antes, tenemos algo que preguntarte, es acerca del suicida que murió ahogado en el río Nakano la noche pasada. El era Uchiha Shisui**

**Sasuke: "_¿Suicida?"_**

**-El otro que estuvo ausente en esa reunión fue Shisui. Honestamente, nosotros sabemos que Shisui era como un hermano mayor para ti,**

**Itachi¿Y eso qué? Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. Es una pena -** Dijo cabizbajo conla mirada triste y perdida en el suelo de arenafrente la entrada trasera dela casa.

**-Pero nosotros somos la policía, decidimos investigar esto más profundamente- **

**Itachi¿Investigar?**

**-Esta es la carta suicida de Shisui. Nosotros identificamos la letra. No hay duda de que es su letra -** se la entrega en mano a Itachi, y éste desplegando los dobleces, la lee.

La carta ponía: "Estoy cansado de las misiones, en estos momentos, ser Uchiha no tiene futuro, por eso, yo tampoco"

**Itachi: Si no fue un asesinato¿Qué están investigando?**

**-Uno que use el Sharingan, puede ser capaz de copiar la letra. El fue uno de los más habilidosos de Uchiha, Y fue temido como el Shisui de la ilusión. El era un hombre que realizaba cualquier tipo de misión por el clan. Es difícil creer que él sea capaz de hacer esas cosas, como suicidarse.**

**Itachi: Ustedes no deberían juzgar a otros. Por sus apariencias y sus posiciones.**

**-por el momento, te dejaremos esa nota. Llévalo donde el Anbu, para que lo investigue como es debido.**

**Itachi: Entendido. **

**-Ojalá puedan encontrar más pistas. Nosotros tenemos diferentes métodos que el Anbu. No trates de ocultar algo, que nosotros lo sabremos enseguida. **

**En ese momento Itachi apretó en su mano la supuesta nota de Shisui.**

**Itachi:** **¿Podrías ser más directo? **– en tono amenazante y mostrando su Sharingan- **¿Ustedes sospechan de mi?**

**-Así es maldito mocoso. ¡Escucha bien Itachi! Si planeas traicionar al clan, no te escaparas fácilmente!**

Sasuke escondido en la sombra de una esquina de la entrada, se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano abalanzarse sobre los hombres dejándolos tumbados en la arenaal acto.

**Itachi: Tal como dije hace poco, no juzguen por las apariencias o por sus suposiciones. Piensen que hasta ahora he sido paciente. El clan... El clan... todos ustedes, sin medir sus capacidades, no tienen ni idea de las mías. Y ahora están así, derrotados.**

**Sasuke: "_Ese lado de mi hermano, es algo que nunca había visto" _**

**_-_Shisui... estaba detrás de ti recientemente. Después de que te convertiste en Anbu, tus acciones y palabras se tornaron extrañas. ¿Qué estás pensando? **

**Itachi: Preocuparte por tu grupo, tu clan y tu nombre, ese tipo de pensamientos deberían desaparecer, ya que no dejan desarrollar nuestras habilidades, también, hay cosas que no han visto todavía y tampoco conocen, sería tonto temerlas...**

**Fugaku¡Detente, Itachi!** – su padre apareció y le increpó delante de todos haciendo que Itachi saliera de su especie de trance temporal.

**Fugaku¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Itachi, estás extraño últimamente. **

**Itachi: No hay nada extraño... Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi deber. Eso es todo.**

**Fugaku: Entonces, porqué no viniste la noche pasada? **

**Itachi: Para alcanzar el cielo...**

**-A qué te refieres?**

En ese momento sacó un Kunai y lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes en las que había pintados los emblemas de el clan Uchiha. Todos lo miraron impresionados, aunque su padre parecía el menos afectado. Sólo lo miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Itachi seguía con el brazo extendido en dirección hacia donde había sido lanzado.

**Itachi: Yo he perdido todas las esperanzas en este patético clan -** Su voz sonaba serenay confiada, a la vez que desafiante.

**Sasuke:** -Pensando en las palabras que lediría anteriormenteItachi en una conversación con él _- **"Desde hace mucho, el clan está a cargo del orden publico, el símbolo representa el orgullo del clan" **_Las palabras que escuchóde su padre hacia Itachi**_ "Como esperaba de mi hijo, Anbu, sabía que podía contar contigo"_**

**Itachi: Tu -**Refiriendose a su padre pero sin mirarlo a la cara, aun contemplando el simbolo del clan atravesado en la pared por el kunai** - olvidaste lo que es más importante, porque tu no permites mirar más allá de la palabra "Clan", aquí no hay lugar para el cambio,sólo reglas o expectativas.**

**-¡No seas arrogante¡Es Suficiente! Si vas a seguir diciendo esas tonterías tendré que arrestarte! **

**Sasuke:** -Volviendo a recordar palabras de su hermano hablando con él- **"_Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres habilidoso, el poder te vuelve solitario y arrogante. Al comienzo tu único objetivo es el de realizar tus sueños"- ¿Porqué?... Hermano... -_** Pensaba el pobre pequeño.

_-_**Bueno¿qué vas a hacer¡No podemos permitir esto! Capitán, emita la orden de arresto -** Los hombres esperaban la respuesta del capitán de la policía, el padre de Itachi allí presente.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse más escondido al verla inminente detención de su hermano,y salió rápidamente.

**Sasuke¡Hermano!... Detente!**

Itachi se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de su hermanito, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Segundos más tarde, bajó la mirada al suelo y se arrodilló delante de los hombres y de su padre hincando sus brazos al suelo y bajando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

**Itachi: Yo no fui quien mató a Shisui, discúlpenme por todo lo que dije... disculpen mi rudeza.**

Su padre lo miraba atónito. Esos cambiostan repentinos no eran normales...

**Fugaku: recientemente, el ha estado trabajando duro para Anbu. Debe estar cansado.**

**-¡Pero Capitán...!**

**Fugaku: Anbu es una unidad que está bajo el control directo de Hokage sama. Incluso nosotros la fuerza policial, no podemos arrestar a alguien sin ninguna prueba. Además acerca de Itachi, yo tomaré la responsabilidad de observarlo... ¡Por favor!**

**-Entendido... - **

Pocos segundos después, su padre se retiró del lugar sin mediar palabra, dejando a Itachi en la misma posición delante de los hombres.

Su padre cruzó la puerta de su casa, pasando por el lado de Sasuke, en ese momento, Itachilevantó la mirada hacia su hermano mostrándole de nuevo su Sharingan cuya pupila de tres aspas se convirtió en una sola de tres picos, como una estrella Shuriken.

* * *

Al anochecer Sasuke en su cama estuvo pensaba inocentementeen lo que le mostró su hermano mayor. En la soledad de su cuarto. 

**Sasuke: "_¿Qué fue eso? Los ojos de mi hermano... Esos... no son como cualquier Sharingan. Además, que tontos que son mi padre y mi hermano..."_**

Desde ese incidente padre e Hijo no mediaban palabra por ningún motivo. Sasuke temía al igual que su madre que de un momento a otro hubiera algún tipo de explosión en la casa de cualquier tipo... tanta tensión en el ambiente no podía ser buena.

Sarah se encaminaba aquella tarde a la academia que tantos buenos recuerdos traían a su memoria, para recoger al pequeño Sasuke.

Aunque él era lo suficientemente "mayor" como para ir sólo de vuelta a casa, no le desagradaba en absoluto que ella lo recogiese de vez en cuando; pues los dos tenían una muy estrecha relación, y ya que su hermano no pasaba apenas tiempo con él ella si lo hacía.

Sasuke le contaba todo aquello que hacía, tal como le contaba Itachi cuando tenían su edad. Esto causaba la sonrisa de la joven en más de una ocasión.

También le comentaba todo aquello que veía en su casa, la tensión que había, y cómo su padre le había enseñado la tecnica del clan, "Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu", y todavia mostraba las tiritas que su mamá le había puesto cerca de la boca por culpa de las quemaduras. Su padre solo le había dicho **_"No sigas el camino de tu hermano Itachi" _**cosa que Sasuke en su día no comprendió, pero Sarah se quedó pensativa por esas palabras y fueron retenidas en su memoria.

* * *

Dejó al pequeño peliazul en la puerta de su casa, su madre salió a darles la bienvenida y Sarah se despidió, y volvió a su casa a refugiarse en su habitación, en donde encontró la ventana abierta y las cortinas movidas por el viento _**"Itachi"** pensó, _corrió en vano a mirar por la ventana pero nada, solo la claridad del día y el mismo paisaje de siempre; la calle del clan.

Se fue a mirar al espejo cuando encontró un pequeño sobre colocado en el cristal por una esquina.

Lo sacó y lo abrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, la letra de Itachi _**"Ven al lago al anochecer, alcancemos el cielo juntos. Te quiere; Itachi"**_

Guardó la nota en la mesita de noche resguardada de miradas ajenas y comenzó a meter en una mochila algunas cosas, mientras no dejaba de sonreír nerviosa.

Cenó y le dijo a sus padres (una pequeña mentira) que se iría con Kurenai a pasar la noche fuera de Konoha y que seguramente no llegaría hasta el otro día bien tarde.

Se despidió de ellos y mochila al hombro corrió hacia su objetivo todo lo rápida que pudo deseando llegar al lugar.

Apartó algunos matorrales para divisar el paisaje.Todo serenidad... Una hermosa tarde-noche de invierno con la luna subiendo por encima del mar reflejada en el agua y el ligero rumor del agua, olor fresco a salina y juncos, y otrasdiversas plantas del lugar.

Bajó rápida por las dunas mirando de un lado a otro para encontrarse con el muchacho pero no le veía por ninguna parte.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una pequeña casita de piedra y madera que humeaba por la chimenea, donde ya había estado con él en alguna ocasión de invierno para resguardarse.

Abrió lentamente la puerta que estaba encajada y lo primero que avistó fue la chimenea de frente encendida, abrió la puerta completamente y deslizó sus verdes iris por la habitación hasta posar su mirada en Itachi que se encontraba sentado mirando lachimenea en silencio.

Él le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Sarah:** **Hola he venido **– le dijo soltando su mochila en la mesa y viendo como él se ponía en pié para recibirla acercándose y abrazándola por su cintura.

Estuvieron conversando durante la noche, andando juntos por la orilla del lago. Estubieron haciendose bromas, Itachi intentaba caerla sobre la arena y ella reía estrepitósamente intentando safarse de sus agarres.

Enuna de las ocasiones, Itachihizo comosiSarah realmente lehubiera derribado, y como si le doliera mucho el tobillo, entonces ella se acercó a él a disculparse, y al momentoél la atrapó y la hizo caer de espaldas sobre la arena quedando sobre ella.

Ese momento fué muy hermoso. Instintivamente al verse sobre ella,el muchacho posó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella lo miraba silenciosa, sin decir palabra, él volvió a besarla esta vez abriendo su boca buscando su lengua. Se estremecieron los dos al sentir sus lenguas juntarse, y Sarah se dejó llevar por el beso.

Cuando el beso se fué caldeando y subiendo la temperatura, Sarah lo apartó sonriente y echó a correr hacia la cabaña "No jueges conmigo" Pensó Itachi, sonriendole con una mirada tentadora, depié sobre la arena descalzo, y las manos sobre las caderas.

* * *

Después de bien entrada la noche, casi de madrugada decidieron volver a el pequeño refugio. Ella contemplaba como él avivaba el fuego y luego se apoyaba en la pared con una manta, ella se acercaba y se acurrucaba con él.

Él acariciaba el cabello dorado de Sarah y ella rozaba su nariz por su cuello y le daba pequeños besos. Esto no paso inadvertido para el joven, que tras pasado un rato no pudo contener la tentación y comenzó a besar los labios de Sarah, a morderlos, mientras ella pasaba su mano por su cabello para soltárselo y se dejaba caer sobre la manta.

Ya en el suelo, él se colocó sobre ella y la agarró de ambas manos para hundir los labios en su cuello oyendo como Sarah suspiraba entrecortadamente, apretandose contra ella fuertemente como si quisieran fundirse en uno.

Itachi soltó las manos de Sarah y ella rápidamente se incorporó aún sentada y con él entre sus piernas,colocando su cara a la misma altura que él, contemplando muy de cerca sus labios y el los de ella entre abiertos, mostrando su tremenda excitación.

Bajó sus manos y agarró la camiseta de el muchacho para quitársela rápidamente y él hacer el mismo gesto con la de ella. Ella lo agarró de sus cabellos y le guiaba por donde quería que le besara.

Sarah pensó que por fin él se había decidido después de tantos años que esperaban este momento, para ellos, o por lo menos para ella era uno de los días más bonitos de su vida.

Y es que era una estampa de lo más romántico. Un lago, nadie por los alrededores, estaba con la persona que más deseaba en el mundo, y al poco rato lo tenia sobre ella, desnudo... empapado en sudor.

El cuerpo del chico que reflejado con el fuego de la llameante chimenea se veíade un tono brillante, veía tensarse y destensarse sus músculos, los de su abdomen, sus brazos, sus piernas...

Su cabello negro mojado pegado al cuerpoy sus labios provocativamente abiertos y rojos.

Y él veía lo mismo en ella, cuando cambiaban papeles y era ella la que lo miraba desde arriba, Itachi podía contemplar un cuerpo más que perfecto de una mujer de finos rasgos, pelo muy largo rubio por la cintura, pechos firmes y redondeados, al igual que sus piernas y su abdomen... veía el agitar de su cabello cuando movía su cabeza sensualmentemientras él la agarraba de la cintura, ayudándola en los movimientos.

El le decía que la quería, que la amaba de verdad, y que nunca la dejaría, y quería que ella le prometiera lo mismo.

Después de un largo rato, ella se tumbó exhaustasobre Itachi, y él la abrazó fuertemente apartando algunos mechones de su rubio cabello sobre su cara para besarla.

Se taparon desnudos tal como estaban con una fina manta y quedaron dormidos, mientras la leña se consumió durante el resto de la madrugada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi fue el primero en abrir sus ojos y contemplo la mujer que tenía frente él. Dormida de lado, colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla y luego recorrió con mucho cuidado su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura, donde dejó posar su mano.

**Itachi: De todas las maravillas que he visto, tu eres la más hermosa** – Le decía susurrando intentando no despertarla.


	6. 5 Segunda parte: Rise and Fall

**Esta segunda parte del anterior capitulo es muy cortita, pero es que estube durante unos dias escribiendo los demás capitulos, y estoy poniendo con lo que me he quedado al final. **

**Esta parte se asemeja o es reflejo de lo que ocurrió en la serie con el clan Uchiha, todo lo que se vé en los dominios del clan visto desde los ojos de ella.**

**Saludos, Kurenai.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 5, Segunda parte: Rise and Fall**

Unos rayos de sol dieron sobre sus ojos, y abriendolosa sulado pero no vio a Itachi , pensó que estaría bañándose pero, tampoco lo estaba.

Tras bañarse y vestirse Sarah, dio una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, esperando a que él apareciese, pero pensó que había vuelto a casa.

Así que, aunque no le gustó en absoluto que la dejase sola tan de repente, se colocó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia Konoha de nuevo.

Unas horas más tarde cuando iba a medio camino de llegar a la Aldea, comenzó a sentirse un poco destemplada, sentía algunos escalofríos y tenía las manos algo frías _"**un mal augurio quizá"** _pensó.

Se apresuró hasta que llegó a la aldea que todo era silencio extrañamente.

Después de caminar durante un rato por el centro de Konoha, alcanzó la zona donde se encontraba el Clan y pronto vio la puerta de entrada.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y el extraño silencio seguía estando por el lugar.

Pero más se preocupó al ver que todo estaba a oscuras, los farolillos que daban luz, las entradas de las casas, todo estaba apagado en un extraño y sepulcral silencio, por un momento no pudo dar ni un solo paso.

**_"Tengo quever lo que ocurre aquí... tengo que tranquilizarme, y ser capaz de moverme... Vamos..._**

Se acercó como pudo hacia una de las primeras casas, primero quedó parada sin saber que hacer, y luego comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Acercólentamente la mano hacia la puerta y notó extrañada como la puerta no estaba cerrada sino abierta y la empujó hasta abrirla completamente _"¿Hola?" _se atrevió a decir desde la entrada.

El silencio seguía allí.

Suspiró más bien intranquila pues no sabía que estaba pasando.

Abrió otra de las puertas del lugar, esta vez corrediza y ni siquiera pudo mediar palabra a los pocos segundos salió a correr del lugar, con los ojos desencajados pidiendo ayuda, repitiendose mentalmente _**"no puede ser, no puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando"**_sus piésse movian solos, la angustiaera lo de menos, corrióhacia otra de las casas y contempló la misma escena, las lágrimas ya corrían rápidas por sus mejillas y su corazón encogido hacía temblar su pulso estremeciéndola completamente por tales escenas.

La calle y las casasestaba llena de miembros del clan esparcidos seguramente habían muerto al intentar defenderse a si mismos y a sus familias...

Corrió hasta su casa, para ver la misma escena en su familia, los habian matado a todos...

Yano pudo soportar y comenzó a sollozar lo poco que su cuerpo daba de sí, derrumbada en el suelo sin saber porqué estaba ocurriendo.

En el suelo, avistó la sombra de alguien que se colocó en la puerta de entrada a contraluz.

**Sarah: Ita.. ¡Itachi!** – la muchacha corrió a los brazos de él llorando desconsolada, buscando ayuda y cuando se acercó él la tomó de la cara acercandola a sus labios y la hizo mirar a sus ojos.

**_..."Mangekyou Sharingan"_**

...Fuera de la casa sólo se escuchaban los ensordecedores y desgarrados gritos de la joven desesperada, hasta que cesaron al cabo de un rato tras comprobar las crueles imágenes que Itachi le mostraba, cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

Él la miró durante un momento y luego se arrodilló ante ella.

Al poco rato Sarah parpadeó volviendo en sí, y al verlo tan cerca de ella abrió asustada sus ojos y empezó a retroceder aún en el suelo "gateando" de espaldas, lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse.

Se levantó y salió de allí sin que él dejara de mirarla siguiéndola fríamente con su Sharingan.

Entre tropiezos y palabras inconexas solo se le podía entender _**"Sasuke"... **_

Mirando de un lado a otro, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, esquivando, tropezando con los cuerpos que se hallaban sobre el suelo, y pasando sobre ellos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, divisó el cuerpo del pequeño de pelo oscuro estirado sobre la arenilla de la calle y se arrodilló cayendo ante él.

Lo cogió entre sus brazos y vio que estaba inconsciente pero sin ninguna herida excepto un corte en el hombro.

Lo abrazó, asustada, sintiendo el fuerte chakra de Itachi acercándose por la esquina de la calle, ella solo podía llorar con el corazón en un puño sin poder mover ni un solo músculo agarrando contra ella fuertemente a el pequeño, cuando divisó la silueta de él colocarse delante de sus ojos.

No pudo mediar palabra, solo temblar y abrazarle fuerte, protegiendo contra sí el cuerpo del pequeño Sasuke.

_**"¿Porqué...?"** _le pareció leer en los labios de Sarah a Itachi.

Éste no contestó en absoluto, Sarah cerró sus ojos unos segundos controlando su respiración, los volvió a abrir rápidamente.

**Sarah¡Porqué nos haces esto a él y a mi¿Porqué has matado a toda esta gente!... ¡Porqué no me matas!** – decía desesperada y sin entender nada con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Su respiración y sus palabras fueroncortadas, con unas palabras al oído que la hicieron llorar nuevamente, una cariciay un fugaz beso en los labios al que ni ella misma fué capaz de negarse.

Él desapareció junto con aquel intenso chakra que rodeaba el lugar y que la mantenía en pié por la tensión.

Cuando se desvaneció también cayó ella al suelo con el pequeño Sasuke en los brazos.

**_"...Itachi"_**

* * *

**Es muy cortito iba a poner tb la parte de sasuke, pero como ya lo sabemos demás de lo que hemos visto en la serie, pues por eso no lo puse, y lo he enfocado en Sarah.**

**Voy a seguir poniendo hoy los demás que he escrito para que esté la primera parte completa del fic.**

**Bss Kurenai.-**


	7. Capitulo 6 Monotonía

**Este capi es un poquito extraño son pensamientos de alguien muy conocido, pero pronto se desvelará el secreto jejeje... Aquí lo dejo, este y los que me quedan por subir. Bsos**

**No olvideis dejadme un mensajituuuuu porfiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Kurenai.-**

_

* * *

_

_**Cap. 6: Monotonía**_

_**"Me despierto de nuevo en mi cama, un día más, retomo el mismo camino de costumbre. Primero mi visita obligada a el dichoso pedrusco que levantaron enhonor de los heroes del pasado,donde me podría llevar las horas muertas si no tuviera nunca nada que hacer, pensando en mi "yo" anterior..., y luego la segunda visita obligada es al hospital.**_

**_Seguramente, Obito, esto no servirá para compensar lo que sufrimos en el pasado, tu sabes bien que no lo hago por mi conciencia, yo realmente... Bueno, sólo tu sabes lo que siento por ese Clan que ha estado y estará presente en mi vida hasta que me muera._**

* * *

_**Las únicas palabras que digo, es al llegar para saludar al personal, una vez dentro, es todo silencio.**_

_**A veces doy gracias porque no hayas despertado aún de tu letargo. **_

_**Me pregunto si en ese estado soñarás cosas, o serás consciente del giro que dio tu vida.**_

_**El pequeño también debió sufrir lo inimaginable, fue tan cruel... **_

_**Los pasillos y las habitaciones de día en este lugar siempre están llenos de luz, el silencio es roto solamente por algunas voces en la lejanía... pero tú estás inmersa en silencio.**_

_**En esa cama, con expresión serena, relajada... **_

_**Parece mentira que estés (aún si cabe), más bonita que nunca después de todo, en ocasiones acaricio tu rostro mientras te observo, Dime¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?**_

_**No merecíais pasar por esto... ¿Porqué...?**_

_**Me gustaría tanto que pudieras estar ahora en tu casa, - en la que fue tu casa y ya nunca volverá a ser - con "tu niño" como solías llamarlo, sonriendo tan llena de vida...**_

_**...y te la han arrebatado... Os la han arrebatado.**_

_**¿Qué será de vosotros ahora¿Qué pasará cuando despertéis en esta cruel realidad? **_

_**Lo siento, no podéis dormir eternamente... Yo no quisiera estar presente el día que abráis los ojos, pero haré lo posible por estarlo aunque no pueda resistirlo... ¿Quién lo hará? No quedó nadie a parte de vuestros compañeros y amigos.**_

_**Él todavía tiene 8 años... Todavía tiene una vida por delante, pero... ¿Y tu?**_

_**Aunque a tus 18 años tengas mucho por vivir, estoy seguro de que tu vida ha sido truncada. Tus ilusiones... **_

_**...tu amor.**_

_**¿Realmente lo amabas... no es cierto? **_

_**Siempre tuviste fe en él. Todo lo que hacía era admiración para vosotros dos. Siempre lo mirasteis con buenos ojos a pesar de que todo se estaba desmoronando a una velocidad vertiginosa.**_

_**¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta? Maldita sea,... ¿Porqué nadie se dio cuenta? **_

_**Ahora es demasiado tarde para culpar a nadie. **_

_**El daño está hecho.**_

_**Llevas casi un mes en ese estado y pareces no querer salir de ahí,... **_

_**Es posible que te encuentres más segura en ese mundo que has creado en tu subconsciente.**_

_**Tiemblo sólo al pensar en tu despertar. EnSU despertar...**_

_**Temo tu reacción... Temo por tu vida.**_

_**Pero ahora, necesitas estar para él. **__**Sabes que te necesita, solo te tiene a ti. **_

_**Yo estaré para los dos. **_

_**Siempre he estado ahí... Y ahora me necesitas más que nunca.**_

_**Tu amiga Kurenai también viene cada día. Iruka y el Hokage y muchos amigosotros compañeros también.**_

_**Todos tus compañeros quedaron muy afectados por la noticia, y te esperan con los brazos abiertos... Como yo.**_

_**Creo que voy a hacerle una visita a una personita. **_

_**Está un par de habitaciones más allá en el pasillo muy cerca de ti. **_

(Sale de la habitación y se dirige a dos habitaciones más adelante en el mismo pasillo, entra sigilosamente escrutando toda el lugar y la cara de Sasuke)

_**Hola pequeño¿Cómo pasaste la noche? Supongo que como todas después del incidente. **_

_**Acabo de verla a ella¿Sabes que está preciosa? Sí seguro que si...**_

_**Has sufrido mucho, y todo sucedió tan rápido... Eres un chico fuerte.**_

_**Para ella era lo mismo que para ti. Era vuestra referencia, lo que más amabais.**_

_**Y él mismo os ha echado de su vida de una forma tan cruel... **_

_**No os merecíais eso. **_

_**Dime¿Y tu?... ¿Qué harás cuando despiertes? **_

_**...¿Qué será lo primero que pasará por tu mente cuando abras los ojos? **_

_**Lo siento pero esto... Esto, ha pasado realmente...**_

_**¿Quién va a deciros semejante cosa?... **_

_**Yo no pienso hacerlo. No tengo valor.**_

_**Bueno, mi visita por hoy ha terminado, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo, volveré en cuanto pueda, pero el deber me llama...**_

* * *

Aclaraciones: 

Ella y Sasuke se encuentran hospitalizados por el fuerte shock que sufrieron tras el asesinato de todo su clan.

Extrañamente Sarah no hizo nada por detener a Itachi, aunque no se sentia en condiciones, su amor por él parece ser es más fuerte que ella misma...

Bueno seguramente ya se sepa de quien son estos pensamientos en estemini capitulo.

Está claro que és alguien que tiene mucho que ver con este clan, y que parece que siente un apego especial y por eso se preocupa tanto por Sasuke y por Sarah... Ýa veremos lo que ocurre...

Kurenai.-


	8. Capitulo 7, Abre los ojos

**Capitulo 7,Abre los ojos**

* * *

_La imagen más hermosa de su vida: Itachi desnudo frente a ella haciendole deliciosamente el amor..._

_...Todo era tan hermoso..._

_**...Itachi...**_

_...De repente una prominente mancha llamaba su atención se miraba las manos y todo a su alrededor él estabasalpicado en sangre... el Sharingan... de nuevolas imagenes... de nuevo sus palabras... Itachi..._

_**...No me dejes...** sangre..._

...El sonoro y desgarrante alarido retumbópor los pasillos del hospital, alertando amuchos ninjas medicosque se dirigieronhasta el lugar.

* * *

Llevaban ya casi un mes y pico ingresados en el hospital de Konoha y hasta ese día no había pasado nada nuevo. 

Su amistad con los Uchihas no era nueva, después de lo de su amigo Óbito él conocía a la mayoría del clan, por eso se acercaba tantas veces por el lugar, y fue así como entabló amistad con Itachi y especialmente con Sarah.

Pasada la tarde, fueron a avisarle repentinamente del estado en el que se encontraba uno de los ingresados en el hospital.

Kakashi sintió que todo comenzó de nuevo a girar rápidamente, la paz y la tranquilidad volvían a revolverse sobre sus mismos pasos, todo se volvía tenso de nuevo.

Corrió tanto como le dieron sus piernas, cortando el viento hasta que llegó al lugar.

Sospechaba que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad, especialmente ella.

* * *

No le dejaron pasar, por mucho que él insistía en que debía entrar, no le dejaban pasar, el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha no era el adecuado como para darle más emociones. 

Los gritos, alaridos, los golpes, los lamentos... se hicieron eco en todo el hospital mientras ella arrancaba de su cuerpo los sellos, los cables, las agujas...

El peligris sin poder aguantar más la situación, a empujones consiguió hacerse paso entre el personal del hospital que estaba intentando disuadir a la muchacha para aplacar su estado.

Se quedó helado ente la imagen que pudo presenciar.

Ella se sentó en el suelo abrazó sus rodillas contra sí y comenzó a mecerse, y miró a su alrededor como si se sintiera perdida y estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Pero no, apretó los puños hasta que las manos se le pusieron moradas, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Recorrió con la mirada las caras expectantes, desconocidas para ellay asustadas de el personal, hasta que con asombro miró a Kakashi y lo reconoció.

Se levantó con mucho trabajo, dio un paso adelante y de repente comenzó a caminar rápido hasta echarse en los brazos del muchacho dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre él.

Y se echó a llorar fuertemente agarrada a su chaleco de jounnin.

**Kakashi: Déjennos solos, por favor, ella estará bien** – Susurró. Los médicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber como reaccionar – **_Por favor_** – repitió esta vez más alto.

Cerraron la puerta y ellos dos se quedaron sentados en el suelo.

Ella de rodillas agarrada a su cuello y él abrazándola, acariciando levemente su cabello para consolarla. De vez en cuando un siseo, para que cesara en su llanto, y meciéndola como se mece a los bebéspara relajarlos,intentando confortarla – **Estoy contigo, todo irá bien... Shhh... Tranquila, respira tranquila...** -

En pocos minutos, ella solo hipaba constantemente, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, aferrada a la manga del chaleco de Kakashi y la cabeza hundida en el pecho del jounnin que no se había separado de ella en su incesante interés por relajarla un poco sin necesidad de que la tuvieran que sedar.

Kakashi observaba las marcas, los pequeños cortes de haberse arrancado las agujas de suero y medicinas pensando aún en todo lo sucedido.

**Sarah: Tengo que verle... ¿Do-donde está mi niño?** – Ella intentó levantarse, le fallaban las fuerzas así que Kakashi le ayudaba a sostenerse en pié.

**Kakashi**: **No es momento para ir a verle, deberías descansar, él está bien** –

Él la sostenía fuertemente intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero ella parecía seguir mirando pero no viendo nada, con la mirada totalmente desenfocada, como ida.

Quedó en silencio por un momento, y se separó de él soltándose de su agarre.

A él le pareció que de momento se había tranquilizado y la soltó igualmente sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. Dio un largo suspiro, y metió como de costumbre sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ella miró su único ojo visible, y él se sobresaltó un poco.

**Sarah: Sé que has venido todos los días. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí metida, ni siquiera me importa... Pero ...** –Suspiró lánguidamente – **He sentido tu presencia... He oído tu voz desde "el otro lado..."** – Colocó su mano derecha sobre la cara del que la miraba tristemente – **Gracias...**

Kakashi subió su mano derecha para agarrar la que tenia de ella en su rostro sin decir una sola palabra.

Él mismo abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió y le hizo una señal a ella para que lo siguiera.

**Kakashi¿Aún quieres verle?** –

**Sarah: Si...** – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo continuar andando y se echó sobre la pared, él se acercó y la agarró de los hombros haciendo el intento de nuevo de buscar su mirada, ella levantó los ojos y tragó saliva, intentando mostrarse firme, Kakashi la soltó cuando vio que ella se mostraba más convencida.

Comenzó a caminar con él a su lado hasta que llegaron a la habitación del pequeño. Kakashi se colocó tras de ella, esperando que diera el primer paso, si entraría o no eso debía decidirlo ella en ese instante.

* * *

Con un ligero temblor, Sarah levantó su mano para posarla en la puerta, cerrada. 

Al rozarla se estremeció y cerró sus ojos.

Había una pequeña ventanita redonda por la que se asomó, y consiguió ver su cuerpo solo hasta la mitad.

Las lagrimas de ella, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero no había apenasrastro de dolor.

Agarró con firmeza el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró abriéndola lentamente sin dejar de temblar sintiendo que se caería en cualquier momento.

Kakashicaminaba tras ella, y se adentró despacio en el lugar iluminado por la enormeclaridad, que se filtraba por la cortina blancacasi transparenteondeada por la suave brisa.

Al ver la carita del pequeño Sasuke, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse la mano a la boca con unsollozo ahogado, aún con las lágrimas saliendo rápidamente de sus ojos, se acercó a un lado de la cama poniéndose a la altura de su carita, le sonrió a la vez que lloraba.

Kakashi, volvió a colocarse tras de ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro, ella asintió y le sonrió tristemente c**_"Estoy bien"_,** le pareció entender a él, y la soltó mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las lagrimas goteaban suave y silenciosamente en la sábana blanca que tapaba hasta el torso el cuerpo del niño que cerrados sus ojos, miraba con su faz el techo de la habitación.

Ella colocó suavementeuna mano sobre su cabello y comenzó a acariciar uno de los mechones de su flequillo como lo haría una madre.

**Sarah: El... Siempre ha sido un niño muy guapo... desde que nació... **– Comenzó a acariciar su pálido rostro – **Sasuke...** **Mi niño... **

Kakashi sentía un nudo en su garganta, comenzó a sentirse nervioso...

Primero sacó sus manos de los bolsillos,luego rápidamente cruzó los brazos intentando mirar a otro lado, miró fugazmente la ventana y luego miró de nuevo a ellos dos. No sabía que hacer, el momento le superaba.

Se giró y salió hacia la puerta más bien rápidamente.

Ya fuera, sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas, se apoyó de espaldas mirando el techo y comenzó a suspirar fuertemente a través de la tela de su máscara **_"...Dios"_**.

Ella seguía dentro, sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Con una tierna sonrisa triste a la vez, sentía que quería disfrutar de la expresión tranquila del niño, imaginando por un momento que nada de aquello había ocurrido.

Observo la puerta. Pensó que Kakashi lo estaba pasando mal también recordando también malos monentos vividos en su infancia, y adolescencia... las etapas alegres de su vida, truncadas siempre con la muerte de sus seres queridos... su padre... sus amigos... su maestro...

Sarah se sentó en la cama, a su lado, observándolo y acariciando una de sus manos que sostenía entre las de ella.

Kakashi entraba de nuevo, se colocó al lado de ella.

**Kakashi¿No tienes miedo de su reacción?... Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo... Tenía miedo de la tuya, y ha sido espantosa, has destrozado toda la habitación en un momento... ¿Qué crees que hará él?**

Ella seguía acariciando a Sasuke, pero miró por un momento a Kakashi llena de seguridad en sus ojos.

**Sarah: No lo sé... Pero yo estaré aquí, con él pase lo que pase no estará solo jamás. **

Todo empezaría de nuevo para ellos dos.

* * *

**Bueno, este debería de ser el final de la primera partedel fic. **

**Ahora comienza la nueva etapa de ellos dos sin Itachi. **

**Puede que vuelva... puede que no... Si quereis que continúe dejadme sugerencias y entonces pues seguiré sino, lo dejo aqui.**

**Ya me daréis opiniones y muchas arigatou por leerme los que lo habéis echo!**

**Dedicado ami marido.**

**Kurenai.-**


End file.
